


Во славу человечества

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Background Het, Background Slash, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Drug Use, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, Retelling, Shower Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Сто лет назад человечество построило стены, чтобы защититься от титанов. Но однажды титаны прорвались, а Гарри поклялся отомстить.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Годрикова Лощина

**Author's Note:**

> Пре-слэш для снарри!  
> Кроссовер с мангой и аниме "Shingeki no kyojin" (Атака титанов), частичный ретеллинг. Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
> Преслэш, джен, слэш и гет фоном.  
> Канонная жестокость: титаны едят людей (!)  
> Написано на Битву пейрингов для команды снарри. Бета - Toma-star

Когда Гарри впервые увидел титана, ему было двенадцать. Огромное человекоподобное существо размером с трехэтажный дом, с неестественно длинными руками и крохотными детскими ножками. Ножки подпрыгивали и семенили, отчего грузное тело титана качалось из стороны в сторону, то и дело заваливаясь набок.

У него были пустые, близко посаженные глаза и человеческий рот, растянутый в улыбке.

Этот рот снится Гарри до сих пор — рот, который сожрал его мать.

Лили Поттер завалило обломками дома, в котором жила их семья, но она была ещё жива.

— У меня сломан позвоночник, — сказала она. — Мне уже не помочь. Гермиона, позаботься о Гарри.

Гарри рванулся вперёд, но Гермиона вцепилась в него неожиданно сильной хваткой, а рухнувшая крыша дома казалась неподъемной. Потом над ними нависла тень, и тело Гарри будто парализовало.

Он не мог пошевелиться и просто смотрел, как нелепого вида гигант поедает его мать. Всё произошло очень быстро — вот она была ещё жива, а через мгновение скрылась в огромной пасти. Гарри не слышал ни крика, ни хруста.

— Я должен был что-то сделать, — говорил он Рону и Гермионе много позже, сидя на корабле вместе с другими спасёнными. Их эвакуировали прочь от стены Мария, пробитой титанами, но Гарри было всё равно. — Должен был спасти её. Но я сбежал, как трус.

Рон с Гермионой переглянулись.

— Дружище, — Рон осторожно опустился рядом, — ты не мог сражаться с титаном. Ты бы погиб, если б остался там, и не сумел спасти миссис Поттер. 

— Мы слишком слабы, чтобы бороться. Мы ничего не умеем, — с грустью добавила Гермиона.

Гарри поднял голову и взглянул на друзей, которые всегда были рядом, сколько он себя помнил. На их лицах застыло потерянное выражение, которое сменилось испуганным, стоило Гарри начать говорить:

— Значит, для меня есть только один путь. Стать сильным настолько, чтобы убивать титанов. Я не смогу спать спокойно, пока не сотру этих тварей с лица земли — всех до единого.

Так Гарри Поттер принял решение вступить добровольцем в кадетское училище, где воспитывались совершенные орудия для борьбы с титанами. Его друзья пошли за ним и туда: Гермиона обещала Лили заботиться о Гарри, а Рон, отец и старший брат которого были военными, полностью разделял его убеждения.

***

Гарри знал о титанах не так уж много. После ста лет мирной жизни они стали почти легендой, кошмаром, которым пугают непослушных детей.

Человекообразные неразумные гиганты величиной в несколько метров, которые питаются людьми. Если точнее, питаться им вообще не нужно: у титанов напрочь отсутствовала система пищеварения. И тем не менее они никогда не упускали возможность проглотить пару-тройку людишек.

Никто не знает, откуда они появились и как размножались: половых органов у гигантов также не наблюдалось. Однако численность их оставалась прежней. Убить титана можно было только одним способом: нанести смертельный урон по слабому месту на его затылке. Затылок был единственной «ахиллесовой пятой»; все прочие раны затягивались, не нанося гигантам никакого вреда.

Сто лет назад человечество нашло выход: построило огромные пятидесятиметровые стены, отрезавшие титанов от людей. Стены служили надёжной защитой, и люди почти забыли об опасности. Только отряды Ордена Феникса, регулярно снаряжавшие экспедиции во внешний мир, могли встретиться с гигантами с глазу на глаз.

Ещё недавно стен было три: Мария, Роза и Шина, расположенные кругами — одна внутри другой. Но вот титаны проделали брешь в воротах наружной стены Мария, отвоевав треть территории и истребив пятую часть населения. 

Городок, в котором проживала семья Гарри — Годрикова Лощина — находился у южной границы стены Мария. Теперь его не существовало, и Гарри поклялся отомстить.

***

Позднее он часто вспоминал свою клятву: подавая заявление в кадетское училище, загибаясь на плацу вместе с другими курсантами, падая с тренировочного УПМ _(1)_ , провожая восхищенным взглядом элитный отряд Ордена Феникса, выступающий за стену Роза.

Они шли на лошадях, глядя прямо перед собой, не обращая внимания на гул толпы, преследующий их по пятам. Восхищённой, напуганной, осуждающей. Зелёные плащи с изображением феникса развевались за их спинами _(2)_.

За стеной — целый огромный мир, недоступный для человека, если он не член Ордена Феникса. Горы, долины, моря. Когда Гермиона впервые рассказала Гарри о море из старой книжки родителей — тот не поверил, что подобное чудо существует на самом деле. А теперь море казалось чем-то реальным, близким. Он почти слышал его запах — солёный запах свободы.

Последний всадник исчез из виду, и тяжелые ворота опустились, вновь отрезая их от мира. Гарри сжал кулаки. За стеной — титаны. И пока они там, человечеству не видать ни гор, ни моря, ни свободы.

Теперь, когда Мария пала, у людей оставалось всего две стены, но и они больше не казались надёжной защитой от гигантов. Титаны захватывали их территорию и уничтожали их города. Они оттеснили людей ещё глубже за стены — и в клетку собственных страхов.

Гарри дал слово уничтожить их всех, и это всё ещё не казалось невозможным. Может, чуть более невозможным, чем вначале.

Орден Феникса возвращался из экспедиции за стену Роза, потеряв две трети своих солдат. Гарри молча смотрел, как они идут, таща за собой тележки, накрытые тканью.

Он вздрогнул и отвернулся. Стоящий рядом Рон толкнул его в бок.

— Гарри, ты только посмотри на Снейпа. Выглядит так, будто эти смерти его совершенно не касаются.

Судя по напряжённому гулу толпы, окружающие думали то же самое. Капитан отряда Северус Снейп сидел на лошади так прямо, словно проглотил штырь. На его лице застыло равнодушно-брезгливое выражение. Он словно бы говорил всем: дайте повод — и я прирежу вас точно так же, как и титанов.

— Эй, Снейп! — худой мужчина с иссохшим лицом преградил всадникам дорогу. — Где мой сын? Где Седрик?

Его взгляд метался между солдатами Ордена и наконец остановился на их командире. Тот замер, и следом застыли остальные. Гарри перестал дышать.

Лицо Снейпа дрогнуло, но вновь превратилось в восковую маску так быстро, что Гарри усомнился: не показалось ли?

— Седрика больше нет. Мне жаль, — капитан обернулся к своим товарищам. — Что встали? Пошевеливайтесь.

Раскрыв рот в беззвучном крике, мужчина бросился на Снейпа, но его оттащили назад, в толпу. Процессия двинулась дальше, провожаемая гробовым молчанием и полными ненависти взглядами.

***

Северус Снейп был легендой. Легендарным убийцей и легендарной сволочью. И если по количеству убитых титанов его однозначно превосходил генерал Альбус Дамблдор, то по второму пункту конкурентов просто не существовало.

Даже чистоплюй Драко Малфой, мечтающий попасть в Гвардию Министерства вслед за высокопоставленным отцом и презирающий всех и вся, отзывался о нём с изрядной долей благоговения.

— Снейп такой, — изрёк он как-то, снизойдя до разговора с Гарри. — Прожуёт и не подавится. Ты лучше не связывайся с ним, Поттер.

Они сидели на чердаке спального корпуса, прислонившись к деревянным балкам, и курили контрабандный косячок, передавая друг другу. Наверное поэтому Малфой пребывал в благодушном настроении.

— Я должен попасть к нему в отряд, — упрямо заявил Гарри. Малфой заржал, как будто услышал свежий анекдот. Впрочем, это можно было списать на действие травки.

— Сдурел? На кой чёрт ты ему сдался? 

О том, почему Гарри так стремится попасть в Орден и вылезти на передовую, Малфой не спрашивал. Все кадеты были в курсе самоубийственных планов Поттера умертвить как можно больше титанов, и даже последним скептикам уже наскучило крутить пальцем у виска.

Гарри пожал плечами. Он всё ещё не был лучшим. Он не мог похвастаться боевыми успехами Рона и недюжинными мозгами Гермионы, которая, к тому же, блестяще маневрировала на УПМ. Зато упорства ему было не занимать, а ещё он точно знал, чего хочет.

— Ну-ну, — Малфой покровительственно похлопал его по плечу, — старайся, Поттер, авось Снейп тебя заметит. Только смотри, не наложи в штаны при виде живого титана.

— Это кто ещё наложит, Малфой? — травка мешала разозлиться по-настоящему.

— А я не такой идиот как ты, на рожон лезть не собираюсь. Гвардейцы защищают центр, а не ходят за стены, так что, надеюсь, титанов я ещё нескоро увижу.

Как оказалось, надеялся Драко Малфой напрасно.

***

Выпускники кадетского училища, в котором проходили обучение Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, после его окончания могли выбрать себе карьеру по душе. Выбор был невелик, но никто не жаловался. Самые успешные, как правило, становились членами Гвардии Министерства; в неё отбирали лучших из лучших, и считалось величайшей честью попасть туда. Члены Гвардии проживали в столице и называли себя придворными солдатами, нёсшими службу на благо министра.

Если ты не показал блестящих результатов в течение обучения, то оставалось два варианта: Аврорат или Орден Феникса. Авроры охраняли стены и следили за порядком в городах. Обычно ничего серьёзнее пьяных драк и мелких преступлений тут не происходило. Иногда драки устраивали и сами авроры, потому что: «Попробуй не спейся от такой рутины, да ещё и на казённое жалование».

Конечно, не все солдаты напивались в стельку. Не хочешь пить — не пей, никто заставлять не будет. Так что как ни крути, служить в Аврорате было неплохо.

Орден Феникса сражался с титанами за стенами и исследовал вражеские территории, а после падения стены Мария его главной целью стало вернуть потерянные земли. Туда принимали всех желающих: выбирать особо не приходилось. Уровень смертности в Ордене зашкаливал, поэтому в него вступали или самые храбрые, или отчаянные, или те, кому нечего было терять.

Гарри Поттер попадал под все три категории.

_(1) Устройство пространственного маневрирования (УПМ) — набор экипировки, обеспечивающий непревзойденную подвижность во время сражений с титанами. Механизм выполнен в виде множества тугих ремешков, опоясывающих практически всю поверхность тела. Также состоит из: рукояток, поршневых захватов, газового механизма и движущего узла с соединенными с ним клинками. Позволяет атаковать титанов с воздуха. Практически бесполезен на открытых площадках._

_(2) У каждого подразделения вооружённых сил есть своя эмблема, изображённая на сюртуках и плащах. У кадетов, проходящих обучение — два скрещенных клинка; у Гвардии Министерства — единорог; у Аврората — роза; у Ордена Феникса — феникс, расправляющий крылья._


	2. Хогсмид

Через месяц титаны пробили стену Роза, неподалёку от пограничной деревни Хогсмид.

Это была катастрофа, грозящая человечеству полным уничтожением. Приказом министра на борьбу подняли все вооружённые силы: Аврората, Гвардии и даже кадетов, почти закончивших своё обучение. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что Орден Феникса в полном составе отбыл за стену по специальному заданию министерства.

Они оказались не готовы. Первое столкновение с врагом стало последним для многих товарищей Гарри: Колина, Фреда, Лаванды... Их лица стояли у него перед глазами, а предсмертные крики звучали в ушах. Реальность обернулась кошмаром, затмившим даже воспоминания о Годриковой Лощине.

УПМ Гарри сломалось, а вместо левой ноги теперь висел кровавый обрубок. Он цеплялся за черепицу на крыше, из последних сил уворачиваясь от огромной руки гиганта. Невыносимая боль ослепляла, но Гарри сумел разглядеть Рона, который пытался отбиться от пятиметрового титана сломанным клинком. Он выкрикивал страшные ругательства и храбро бился, но чудовище легко подхватило его и неторопливо поднесло к раскрытому рту.

— НЕТ!

Гарри не понял, как рванулся вперёд, как оттолкнулся уцелевшей ногой и вцепился в ручищу титана, кромсая её ножом. Гигант зарычал и выпустил Рона, а в следующую секунду чудовищная пасть захлопнулась у Гарри над головой. Сознание ускользало, и он провалился в спасительное забытье.

*** 

Гарри открыл глаза и утонул в белизне. Всё вокруг было таким светлым, что слепило глаза.   
Проморгавшись, он попытался понять, куда его занесло, но место казалось незнакомым. Широкая поляна, деревья высотой с крупного титана и странный матовый свет повсюду. Вдалеке, там, где деревья стояли неплотно, Гарри разглядел острые пики башен. Как странно: прежде он видел башни только на стенах, но эти скорее напоминали вершину мрачного средневекового замка.

Гарри помнил, что стал закуской для титана, а ещё раньше — нестерпимую боль от потери ноги. Он до сих пор ощущал отголоски той боли, но нога была целой. Кажется, он спас Рона и умер сам, но это место меньше всего напоминало желудок гиганта.

Возможно, таково его посмертие?

Гарри медленно побрёл вглубь леса.

Не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как услышал тихий скрип колёс. Навстречу ему выкатилась повозка, запряжённая парой молчаливых лошадей. Гарри остолбенел, зачарованный странным обликом животных: вороные, лысые, с тонкими кривыми ножками. Они, казалось, глядели ему прямо в душу пустыми белыми глазами. По спине побежали мурашки.

Повозка остановилась, и Гарри замер тоже.

— Ты можешь сесть в неё, — произнесли сзади.

Обернувшись, Гарри увидел величественного седого старика, одетого в широкий фиолетовый балахон. Лицо его казалось смутно знакомым. Старик неспешно приближался к нему, улыбаясь.

— Кто вы? — Гарри машинально потянулся к клинку, прежде чем осознал, что потерял его в бою.

— Боюсь, ты не помнишь меня, Гарри, — старик остановился в паре шагов от него. — Однако я хорошо знал твоего отца.

Гарри нахмурился. Его отец, Джеймс Поттер, служил в спецотряде Ордена Феникса и однажды просто исчез при странных обстоятельствах. Гарри убедил себя, что тот бросил свою семью, но может быть произошло нечто иное?

Так кто же такой этот старик? 

И тут Гарри осенило.

— Главнокомандующий Дамблдор! — воскликнул он. Правая рука сама собой сжалась в кулак и метнулась к сердцу, отдавая честь. — Простите, сэр! Я видел ваше лицо на гравюрах, но не узнал вас без формы.

— И я не стану винить тебя, мой мальчик, — мягко сказал Дамблдор. — Эта форма, знаешь ли, ужасно неудобна для человека моего возраста.

Гарри был сбит с толку. О генерале Альбусе Дамблдоре ходили легенды. Говорили, что с его лёгкой руки когда-то был создан Орден Феникса. По крайней мере, именно Дамблдор возглавлял его, прежде чем стать главнокомандующим вооруженных сил человечества. Говорили, на его счету несколько сотен титанов. Гарри не успел убить ни одного и сейчас должен плавать у гиганта в желудке, но никак не стоять здесь и беседовать с генералом, облачённым в странные одежды. Это немыслимо. И при чём здесь его отец?

— Что произошло, сэр? — наконец спросил он. — Где мы? 

— Хороший вопрос, Гарри, — Дамблдор задумчиво погладил бороду. — Если мне не изменяет память, это место далеко от пресловутых стен. Тебе ведь они тоже надоели, не правда ли?

— Внешний мир? — ужаснулся Гарри. Дамблдор кивнул.

— Несомненно. Должно быть, именно таким ты его себе и представляешь.

— Ничего не понимаю, — Гарри помотал головой. — Я должен был умереть. Это место и правда существует в реальности или только в моей голове?

— В твоей голове, Гарри. Но кто сказал, что от этого оно перестаёт быть реальным?

Гарри мысленно застонал. Он слышал, что Дамблдор довольно эксцентричен и часто изъясняется загадками, но никогда не думал, что сможет воочию в этом убедиться.

— И всё-таки, сэр?.. Почему мы здесь?

— Взгляни, Гарри, — генерал махнул рукой в сторону башен. — Это Хогвартс. Место, которое может стать домом для каждого.

— Хогвартс?

— Когда-то этот величественный замок полнился людьми. В те времена человечество знало, что такое свобода. Теперь же это просто старые развалины, — Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул, но глаза его замерцали. — Однако есть ещё кое-что, Гарри. Пусть Хогвартс утратил свою первоначальную роль, но он всё ещё надежно хранит свои тайны. И тебе под силу разгадать их, мой мальчик.

Гарри окончательно убедился в том, что тронулся умом, но не мог заставить себя пошевелиться.

— Найди его, — вещал Дамблдор. — И тогда у человечества будет шанс победить. Не найдёшь — и победу одержит враг. Разумеется, если ты не хочешь отправиться с ними. — Он махнул рукой в сторону повозки. Странные лошади косились на Гарри и нетерпеливо перебирали копытами. От них веяло нездешним холодом, и Гарри поёжился.

— Решай, мой мальчик. От твоего выбора зависит судьба человечества.

— Но почему я? — прошептал Гарри. — И где мне искать этот загадочный Хогвартс?

— Ты владеешь силой, о которой даже не подозреваешь, — ответил Дамблдор. — Научись управлять ей, и у тебя появится шанс. Что до Хогвартса, то ты уже знаешь ответ на свой вопрос.

— Внешний мир?

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Джеймс Поттер искал Хогвартс, но не преуспел. Теперь его сын должен завершить начатое. Уходя, он передал тебе силу... А Лили Поттер погибла, спасая твою жизнь. Это особая магия, Гарри. Ты даже не представляешь, на что способен.

Дамблдор замолчал, выжидая. Гарри в смятении наморщил лоб. Даже если он сошёл с ума, это всё-таки лучше, чем быть съеденным титаном. Следовало цепляться за любую возможность.

— Я хочу жить, сэр, — сказал он. — И больше всего на свете мечтаю победить титанов. И пусть я по-прежнему ничего не понимаю, но верю, что это важно. Если попасть в Хогвартс — единственная возможность одолеть врагов, то я сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Я готов.

Дамблдор одобрительно кивнул. Казалось, старик очень доволен решением Гарри. Он протянул длинную морщинистую руку, и Гарри сжал её, не колеблясь.

В тот же миг мир погрузился во тьму и обернулся невыносимой болью.

*** 

Что-то было не так.

Гарри чувствовал небывалую силу в руках и ногах, а сознание словно укрыли за мутным стеклом. Реальность вокруг изменилась, или это изменилось восприятие Гарри: очертания предметов и людей слегка расплывались, зато слух и обоняние обострились до предела. Он попытался подняться на ноги и, в конце концов, ему это удалось.

Он пошёл, следуя инстинктам, цепляясь за крыши домов. Дома были странно маленькими, как и люди, которые отчего-то бросались врассыпную, стоило ему приблизиться. Он с трудом узнал Драко Малфоя и протянул к нему руку, удивившись выражению ужаса на пепельно-сером лице. Малфой издал нечеловеческий вопль и рванулся прочь так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

Гарри разозлился и зарычал. Да что этот высокомерный хлыщ о себе возомнил?! Звук вышел неожиданно громким и пронёсся эхом по опустевшему переулку. Малфой отчаянно полз по соседней крыше и выглядел так, будто вот-вот свалится в обморок. Сломанное УПМ болталось на одном ремне, ударяя его по ногам при каждом движении.

Звериная ярость затопила Гарри. Жгучая ненависть требовала выхода. Он не помнил, кого ненавидел так сильно, но знал, что должен был... ему нужно...

Сзади раздался шум, и, обернувшись, Гарри увидел титана. Безмозглая туша бежала ему навстречу, размахивая кривыми ручищами и глупо улыбаясь. Гарри вдруг вспомнил, где уже видел похожую улыбку, и враг наконец обрёл лицо.

Гарри взревел и нанёс сокрушительный удар, с лёгкостью сметая гиганта на землю. Наклонившись над побеждённым врагом, он вцепился зубами в скользкий затылок и с хрустом выгрыз кусок дымящейся плоти. 

Нечеловеческий рёв вновь сотряс город. Гарри ударил кулаком себе в грудь, смутно помня, что именно так они клялись отдать жизнь за победу человечества.

***

По щекам Гермионы катились слезы.

Рон, с посеревшим от горя лицом сидел рядом, бессмысленно глядя в пространство. 

— Я должен был что-то сделать, — шептал он. — Остановить Гарри. Не попадаться титану. Это всё моя вина.

Гермиона молчала, боясь сорваться в позорную истерику. Она — солдат, защитник человечества. Она не может сломаться сейчас, когда на кону по-прежнему множество жизней. Этим она предаст Гарри, где бы он сейчас ни был.

— Пойдём, — наконец сказала она. — Битва ещё не закончена.

Рон тяжело поднялся, кривясь от боли. Должно быть, он сломал что-то, но это сейчас не имело значения.

Прежде чем они успели сдвинуться с места, раздался страшный вопль. Друзья напряжённо переглянулись.

— Это не похоже на крик человека, — озвучила Гермиона общую мысль. — Но титаны не испытывают столь сильных эмоций...

Черепица под ними задрожала, и Рон заставил Гермиону пригнуться. Земля сотрясалась от бега титанов. Несколько гигантов пронеслось мимо, не обратив на людей ни малейшего внимания. Это было странно и выглядело так, будто они убегали от кого-то или чего-то — что, в принципе, казалось маловероятным.

Земля дрожала всё сильнее. Лёжа в засаде, друзья увидели высокого темноволосого титана — на вид пятнадцатиметрового класса _(3)_ — который бежал следом за остальными. Догнав одного монстра, он снова издал этот жуткий звук и легко оторвал ему голову, отшвырнув её, как теннисный мяч. Рот Гермионы непроизвольно приоткрылся.

— Как думаешь, он сошёл с ума? — шепнул Рон ей на ухо. Гермиона медленно покачала головой.

— Кажется, он прекрасно понимает, что делает.

Они наблюдали, как титан уничтожил ещё двоих собратьев и вновь завопил, ударяя кулаком в грудь. Жест казался странно знакомым.

Нет, нет, это совершенно невозможно.

Гермиона следила за сражением гигантов не отрываясь. Важная мысль билась в мозгу, постоянно ускользая, и наконец Гермиона поймала её за хвост. Она моргнула, всматриваясь в титана до рези в глазах.

— Рон, — напряженно произнесла она. — Тебе не кажется, что он использует наши техники рукопашного боя?

Странный титан сокрушал врагов в конце улицы, когда рядом с друзьями неуклюже приземлился их однокурсник Драко Малфой. Всегда высокомерный папенькин сынок был непохож на себя и, кажется, едва держался на ногах. В холодных глазах сквозил неприкрытый страх.

— Этот тип, — он показал на титана, — с ним что-то не так. Я был совсем рядом, когда он появился, но вместо того, чтобы съесть меня, начал нападать на остальных.

— Вот чертовщина! — ругнулся Рон.

— Ты видел, откуда он взялся? — спросила Гермиона. Малфой мрачно кивнул.

— Я видел, как он вылез из другого титана.

— Что?!

— Ты уверен?

— На все сто, Грейнджер. Пятиметровый преследовал меня, а потом вдруг остановился, и его буквально разорвало изнутри. И появился этот. Я никогда не видел ничего подобного.

По лицу Малфоя было понятно, что зрелище произвело на него неизгладимое впечатление.

— Какой-то абсурд, — сказал Рон. — Надо делать ноги, ребята.

Но Гермиона только отмахнулась. Она думала, и мысль, которая пришла ей в голову, пугала до чёртиков.

— А что если этот титан на самом деле вылез из желудка пятиметрового? Что если он один из тех, кого съели раньше?

Вопрос повис в воздухе. Малфой фыркнул, покрутив пальцем у виска. Гермиона взглянула на Рона. Тот смотрел странно.

— Говоришь, пятиметровый титан, Малфой?

Сердце Гермионы колотилось как сумасшедшее. Верить оказалось страшно, но не верить — ещё страшней.

У аномального титана были чёрные волосы и зеленые глаза.

***

В конце концов пятнадцатиметровый гигант начал проигрывать. Он упал на колени, когда шесть титанов одновременно впились в него зубами. Откушенные руки не успевали восстанавливаться до того, как их откусят снова.

Титан по-звериному рычал и из последних сил расшвыривал врагов во все стороны.

Оставшиеся в живых кадеты совещались, стоя на одной из крыш.

— Мы должны помочь ему, — уверенно заявила Гермиона.

Обычно ей доверяли, уважая непревзойдённый интеллект умницы-Грейнджер. Но сейчас лица товарищей выражали недоумение и страх.

— С ума сошла? — Малфоя передёрнуло. Он никак не мог прийти в себя после пережитого.

— Этот титан только что спас нам жизнь, уничтожив несколько десятков своих сородичей. Он действительно силён и не нападает на людей. Но если его съедят, мы лишимся возможности изучить по-настоящему уникальное явление и потеряем потенциального союзника.

— Союз с одним из них? — покачал головой Дин. — Звучит кошмарно.

— Я согласен с Гермионой, — поддержал Рон. Малфой скривился:

— Все знают, что ты ещё тупее титана, Уизли. Кого волнует твоё мнение?

— В словах Гермионы есть зерно истины, — задумчиво пропела Луна. — Мы слишком мало знаем о них. Этот милый титан не причинит нам вреда, а, изучив его, человечество достигнет значительного прогресса.

— Милый титан? — Симус сделал вид, что его сейчас стошнит. 

Гермиона благодарно улыбнулась Луне и приготовилась предложить другие аргументы, когда пятнадцатиметровый гигант без сил рухнул на землю. С крыши посыпалась черепица, а кадеты едва устояли на ногах.

— Смотрите! — закричал вдруг Рон охрипшим голосом. — Его затылок!

Гермиона не верила своим глазам. Поверженный титан лежал лицом вниз, истребив всех, кто пытался сожрать его. Изорванное тело дымилось, а голова почти отделилась от туловища. Из открывшейся прорехи на затылке выглядывала темноволосая человеческая макушка.

Рон с Гермионой сорвались с места одновременно. Шокированные кадеты молча смотрели, как они крепко обнимают живого Гарри Поттера, извлечённого из почерневшей шеи мёртвого титана.

_(3) Все титаны классифицируются по росту, от 3 до 15 метров. Однако встречаются и аномально огромные титаны — например, «Колоссальный» титан, разрушивший стену Мария._


	3. Трибунал

Гарри судили высшим военным составом.

По срочному указу министерства собрали трибунал в составе главнокомандующего вооруженных сил, заместителя министра и верховного судьи Визенгамота. Гарри отстранённо удивился, что сам Том Риддл не приехал вынести приговор рядовому кадету.

Ладно, не совсем обычному кадету.

На заседание также явились командир Гвардии Министерства Люциус Малфой, глава Ордена Феникса Минерва Макгонагалл и капитан элитного отряда Северус Снейп.

Присутствие последнего объяснить было сложнее всего. После пережитых приключений Гарри всё ещё туго соображал, ведь с момента его превращения в титана произошло столь многое... С колоссальными потерями они сумели спасти Хогсмид и заделать дыру в стене Роза, а ещё раньше его чуть не пристрелил Аластор Хмури. Этот психованный вояка читал кадетам пару лекций во время их обучения в академии и надолго запомнился своей деревянной ногой, вспыльчивостью и весьма агрессивными методами преподавания.

— Открывайте огонь по моей команде! — вопил он, брызжа слюной, после того как Гарри окончательно извлекли из туши титана и привели в чувство. — Вы видели, что произошло! Этот мальчишка — вражеский шпион и угроза человечеству!

Отчаянные попытки Рона, Гермионы и растерянного Гарри объясниться пропали впустую, и всё могло закончиться куда плачевней, если бы не Альбус Дамблдор.

Пожилой генерал появился словно из ниоткуда и тяжело опустил руку на плечо Хмури.

— Не спешите, полковник, — сказал он спокойно. — Должно быть, вы слишком переволновались. Ступайте отдохнуть.

Хмури скрипел зубами от злости, но не посмел даже пикнуть в присутствии главнокомандующего, а Гарри смотрел на Дамблдора во все глаза.

То, что произошло в его странном сне — в пространстве между миром живых и мёртвых — с небывалой чёткостью всплыло в памяти.

Этот Дамблдор почти не напоминал чудаковатого старика из видения Гарри; его военная форма сверкала чистотой, а борода и волосы были коротко подстрижены. Однако голос, повадки и глаза остались теми же. Гарри надеялся встретиться с генералом взглядом, надеялся, тот подаст ему знак или что-то вроде, но Дамблдор вообще не смотрел на Гарри.

Он с легкостью убедил остальных, что необычные способности кадета заслуживают тщательного исследования, но прежде всего их нужно использовать, чтобы дать немедленный отпор врагу и залатать брешь в стене Роза.

План, кстати, предложила Гермиона. И хотя он казался почти самоубийством, Дамблдор отчего-то поверил в Гарри. Возможно, потому, что все понимали: если не заделать дыру в стене, людям крышка. 

То был первый раз, когда они с генералом поговорили в реальности, но Гарри не решился спросить про своё видение. Его судьба и так висела на волоске, равно как и судьба всего человечества.

Идея состояла в том, чтобы Гарри вновь обернулся титаном и подтащил гигантский валун к стене, закрыв им брешь. Даже десяток лошадей не справились бы с весом камня, а Гарри — смог. Правда, во время операции погибло столько людей, что и не сосчитать.

Они всё равно проиграли бы, если бы Орден Феникса вовремя не вернулся из своей экспедиции. Капитан Снейп спикировал с неба как коршун и раскидал титанов во все стороны. Гарри был в отключке, но Рон рассказал: вот это было зрелище! Его клинки порхали со скоростью света, титаны только и успевали падать один за другим. Отряд Снейпа тоже держался на высоте, сразу видно, разведчики. 

С помощью сил Ордена удалось перебить оставшихся титанов в городе, и настало время собирать трупы.

А Гарри оказался сначала в военной темнице, затем — в зале суда. Он устал, желудок сводило от голода, а руки — от тяжелых кандалов. Он видел себя словно со стороны — скрюченного на стуле в центре мрачного помещения, видел встревоженные лица друзей и тяжелый, пристальный взгляд Северуса Снейпа.

На мгновение Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел в чёрные глаза капитана; молчаливая битва длилась несколько секунд, после чего Снейп расплылся в кривой ухмылке и отвернулся.

Гарри было плевать, что это значит, и почти наплевать, что с ним сделают. Он до сих пор не знал, что за сила позволяла ему обращаться в титана и как рационально объяснить происходящее. Гарри даже не был уверен, человек он или монстр. Его откушенная нога выросла заново. Воспоминания о Хогвартсе потускнели, но не стёрлись из памяти. Миссия давила тяжким грузом, но Гарри однозначно провалится, если его казнят.

Наверное, следовало больше волноваться по этому поводу, однако он и правда смертельно устал. В глазах окружающих читались самые разные чувства, но больше всего — страх. Человек-титан действительно был опасен, и это понимал каждый из присутствующих на слушании.

Альбус Дамблдор снова не смотрел на него, и о том, чтобы поговорить с главнокомандующим, не могло быть и речи.

Верховного судью Визенгамота Корнелиуса Фаджа, Гарри, кажется, нервировал. По крайней мере, он сделал знак личному охраннику, чтобы тот подошёл поближе.

— Слушается дело мистера Гарри Поттера, кадета пятьдесят четвёртого выпуска. Заседание возглавляет верховный судья Корнелиус Фадж, в состав судебной коллегии также входят: главнокомандующий вооружённых сил генерал Альбус Дамблдор и заместитель министра Долорес Амбридж.

Заместитель министра, в отличии от большинства облачённая в гражданскую одежду, мерзко хихикнула. Судя по её приторно-сладкой улыбочке ждать снисхождения Гарри не придётся.

Он надеялся, хотя бы Дамблдор не даст его прикончить.

— На заседании присутствуют представители Гвардии Министерства и Ордена Феникса — Люциус Малфой и Минерва Макгонагалл. Насколько известно суду, у обоих есть конструктивные предложения касательно судьбы Гарри Поттера. Прошу Люциуса Малфоя высказаться первым.

Малфой выступил вперёд. Гарри сразу узнал бы его, даже если бы тот остался на месте: слишком сильное сходство с Драко бросалось в глаза. Командующий Гвардией Министерства был высок, статен и полон презрения к окружающим. Гарри, не удержавшись, фыркнул. Теперь понятно, откуда его сын подцепил это высокомерное выражение лица. 

— У нас действительно есть предложение. Гарри Поттер обладает неопознанной силой, природа которой не изучена. Она может представлять для человечества как ценность, так и серьёзную опасность. Мы бы хотели забрать кадета Поттера для изучения его способностей, после чего устранить угрозу. 

Зал одобрительно загудел. Гарри обернулся на друзей, стоящих среди нескольких свидетелей; Гермиона изо всех сил удерживала Рона, которому явно не терпелось броситься в бой. Оба выглядели до крайности возмущёнными и напуганными. 

— Очень хорошо, — кивнул Корнелиус Фадж. — Выслушаем предложение Ордена Феникса. Минерва, вам слово. 

Минерва Макгонагалл недовольно поджала губы в ответ на такую фамильярность. Командор Ордена Феникса нравилась Гарри: у неё был обширный боевой опыт и высокий интеллект, она спланировала и возглавила немало блестящих операций. Поговаривали, что Макгонагалл состояла в Ордене ещё с тех времён, когда его возглавлял Альбус Дамблдор. А ещё, что они с главнокомандующим до сих пор на короткой ноге, и именно поэтому тот так потворствует Ордену. 

Ходили слухи, что министерство крайне недовольно политикой главнокомандующего. 

— Спасибо, Корнелиус, — чопорно произнесла Макгонагалл. — Все мы знаем, как человечеству удалось отбить стену Роза и одержать первую в истории реальную победу над титанами. Без Гарри Поттера стена уже была бы разрушена. Хогсмид повторил бы судьбу Годриковой Лощины, а людям пришлось бы отступать за стену Шина. 

По залу пронёсся согласный ропот, а Гарри вздрогнул. 

— Мы хотим забрать кадета Поттера в Орден Феникса и сделать полноправным членом наших войск. Мы будем тренировать Гарри и с его помощью вернём стену Мария.

На последних словах зал взорвался. Все кричали, топали и высказывались на разный лад, пока Фадж не стукнул молотком по столу.

— Тишина в зале! Мы выслушали предложения обеих сторон. Слово предоставляется члену судейской коллегии заместителю министра Долорес Амбридж. 

Женщина в розовом, которую Гарри мысленно окрестил «жабой», расплылась в самодовольной улыбке. 

— Спасибо нашим уважаемым командующим за конструктивные предложения. Однако суд интересует, как члены Ордена Феникса собираются справиться с неконтролируемой силой мистера Гарри Поттера и уж тем более — тренировать его. Известно, что во время операции по возвращению стены Роза, он, находясь в обличии гиганта, пытался нанести увечья солдатам, охранявшим его от титанов. 

Гарри в ужасе вскинул голову на друзей и увидел на их лицах подтверждение сказанного. Он ничего не помнил, боже, вот дерьмо. Пострадал ли кто-нибудь?

— Я понимаю ваши опасения, — парировала Макгонагалл. — Согласно показаниям свидетелей, помешательство мистера Поттера длилось недолго, и никто из людей не пострадал. Рискну предположить, что мальчику требуется некоторое время, чтобы освоиться с силой титана. Безусловно, Орден Феникса примет все необходимые предосторожности, и какие-либо риски исключены.

— Как вы можете утверждать так уверено, Минерва? — пропела Амбридж. — Предугадать все риски, связанные с силой разумного пятнадцатиметрового титана, невозможно. Он может нанести серьёзный вред кому-либо из солдат или гражданских — чего, конечно же, допускать нельзя. Более того, так ли вы уверены в мотивах мистера Поттера? Что если его помощь в возвращении стены Роза была лишь тщательно продуманным ходом, сделанным, чтобы усыпить нашу бдительность?

В зале вновь послышался ропот, и молоток Фаджа больше не помогал. Гарри смотрел по сторонам и почти не видел дружественно настроенных лиц. Страх застилал людям глаза, он слышал слова: «предатель», «изменник», «шпион», «враг человечества».

— Я не враг человечеству! Я — человек! — кричал Гарри в ответ, но на него никто не обращал внимания.

А потом со своего места поднялся Альбус Дамблдор, и шум постепенно стих.

— Я могу поручиться за мистера Поттера, — тихо произнёс главнокомандующий, и зал потрясённо ахнул. — Его мотивы не подлежат сомнению. Гарри Поттер известен своей ненавистью к титанам с тех самых пор, как пять лет назад один из них съел его мать, Лили Поттер.

Он помолчал, обводя присутствующих тяжёлым взглядом.

— Нужно смотреть фактам в лицо, а факты говорят в пользу мистера Поттера. Он блестяще провёл крайне сложную операцию по защите стены Роза, даже не будучи полноправным членом вооружённых сил, подвергая себя колоссальному риску. А до этого, впервые находясь в обличии титана, истребил несколько десятков гигантов и тем самым помог спастись своим друзьям и выиграть время для проведения вышеупомянутой операции.

На этот раз Гарри различил в зале одобрительные возгласы, но они были негромкими: люди уважали Альбуса Дамблдора и жадно ловили каждое слово.

— И наконец, — продолжил главнокомандующий, — я с полной уверенностью могу утверждать, что Гарри Поттер — человек, а не титан. Я был лично знаком с его семьёй и однажды видел Гарри ещё в младенчестве, а его отец, Джеймс Поттер, служил в Ордене Феникса много лет и погиб во время экспедиции Ордена.

Голос Дамблдора на мгновение заглушил шум в ушах, и Гарри стиснул зубы. Почему мать никогда ничего не рассказывала? Что от него ещё скрывают?

— Это серьёзное заявление, — откашлявшись, произнёс Фадж. — Правильно ли я понимаю, Альбус, что вы лично поручаетесь за Гарри Поттера?

— Кажется, я только что сказал это, — весело ответил Дамблдор.

— И всё-таки, генерал, — не сдавалась «жаба», — вы не объяснили, каким образом Орден Феникса собирается контролировать силы мальчика, которыми тот, очевидно, не всегда способен управлять.

Дамблдор смотрел на Амбридж со снисходительной полуулыбкой.

— Полагаю, у Ордена есть своё секретное оружие. Не так ли, Северус?

Снейп вышел вперёд и коротко поклонился судьям. Взгляд его сочился сарказмом и презрением ко всему живому.

— Северус Снейп, капитан элитного отряда Ордена Феникса, — представился он. — Ни для кого не секрет, что я — сильнейший боец человечества.

Амбридж громко фыркнула, а Гарри не сдержал смешка. Снейп невозмутимо продолжил:

— На моём счету больше сотни убитых титанов. Нет никаких сомнений, что я могу справиться с Гарри Поттером в любом из его обличий. Если он проявит неповиновение или сделает что-либо, представляющее угрозу, я убью его на месте.

Снейп смотрел прямо на Гарри, а Гарри — на него. Он ни на секунду не сомневался, что капитан исполнит своё обещание.

Гарри поискал глазами друзей в поисках поддержки. Рон выглядел воинственно и, кажется, шипел проклятия в адрес Снейпа, но Гермиона ободряюще улыбнулась Гарри.

— Если суд примет наше предложение, Гарри Поттер станет членом отряда Северуса Снейпа и перейдёт под его личную ответственность, — сказала Макгонагалл. — Считаю это наилучшим выходом.

— Что за самомнение, — презрительно фыркнул Малфой. — Возложить такую важную миссию на самовлюблённую личность с сомнительным прошлым...

— Следи за языком, Люциус, — Снейп недобро прищурился. — Пока мы не добрались до твоего прошлого и настоящего.

— Выскочка, — выплюнул Малфой. — Считаешь себя важной шишкой, Снейп?

— По крайней мере, я не отсиживаюсь в тылу и не падаю в обморок при виде гигантов.

— Господа, довольно! — воскликнул Фадж. — Давайте дадим слово подсудимому. Мистер Поттер, как давно вы владеете силой титана?

Гарри откашлялся:

— Я не... не могу сказать точно, сэр. Прежде я ничего не знал о ней.

— И у вас нет ни малейшей идеи, откуда она взялась?

— Ни малейшей... сэр.

— Очевидно, мальчишка лжёт, — фыркнула Амбридж. Фадж посмотрел на неё неодобрительно.

— Как вы активируете свою вторую сущность?

Гарри задумался.

— Я не уверен, сэр, как именно это работает. В первый раз мне было очень больно, и это всё, что я запомнил. Потом, когда нужно было обратиться в титана, я действовал интуитивно и прокусил себе руку, чтобы испытать боль. Это сработало.

— Хм, — нахмурился Фадж. — Допустим. В рапорте о событиях в Хогсмиде написано, что вас проглотил титан. Каким образом вы сумели выжить и оказаться на свободе? Что произошло с тем титаном?

— Я не знаю, сэр.

— Не знаете... присутствует ли в зале кто-нибудь, кто может ответить на этот вопрос?

Неожиданно вперёд шагнул Драко Малфой. Гарри был рассмеялся, глядя на шокированное лицо его папаши, если бы не был так измотан.

— Драко Малфой, кадет пятьдесят четвёртого выпуска. Я видел, как Поттер в обличии гиганта вылез из тела того титана, сэр.

— В каком смысле вылез?

— В буквальном, сэр. Тот титан был меньше, и его порвало на мелкие клочки. Должно быть, Поттер превратился в гиганта, находясь в его желудке.

Кто-то в зале потрясённо ахнул и, кажется, потерял сознание. Фадж прочистил горло:

— Что ж, спасибо, мистер Малфой. Вы однокурсник Гарри Поттера и проходили обучение вместе с ним. Что вы можете сказать о мистере Поттере? Как, по-вашему, суду следует поступить с ним?

— Но, сэр! — воскликнул Люциус Малфой. — Разве, по-вашему, разумно спрашивать мнение неопытного подростка по столь важному вопросу? — он неодобрительно взглянул на сына.

— Это всего лишь мнение, мистер Малфой, — ответил Фадж. — Не будьте так строги к мальчику.

Драко нервно переступал с ноги на ногу, стараясь не смотреть на отца. Он был белее мела, но ответил неожиданно твёрдо.

— Мы с Поттером не особенно ладили во время обучения, сэр, но он действительно ненавидит титанов. Он вспыльчив, эмоционален и не слишком умён, но точно не предатель. Мне кажется, — тут он посмотрел прямо на Гарри, — стоит дать Поттеру шанс проявить себя.

Кивнув, Фадж стукнул кулаком по столу:

— Суд благодарит всех, присутствующих на заседании, и удаляется для принятия решения. 

***

_Решение суда от 02.05.1998 года по делу Гарри Поттера, человека-титана:_

_Трибунал в составе верховного судьи Корнелиуса Фаджа, заместителя министра Долорес Амбридж и главнокомандующего вооружённых сил Альбуса Дамблдора постановил:_

_Направить Гарри Поттера для прохождения дальнейшей принудительной службы в составе Ордена Феникса в элитный отряд Северуса Снейпа, под его командование и личную ответственность._

_При возникновении малейшей угрозы человечеству Гарри Поттера следует немедленно уничтожить._

_Подпись: Корнелиус Фадж, Долорес Амбридж, Альбус Дамблдор, Лондон, 1998 г._

_Копию решения направить министру Тому Риддлу._


	4. Орден Феникса

Первое, о чём Гарри спросил капитана Северуса Снейпа — правда ли, что за стеной есть море.

Снейп скривил губы так, будто хочет выплюнуть свой язык, и бросил на Гарри взгляд, полный презрения:

— Я переоценил ваши умственные способности, Поттер. Вы ещё глупее, чем описывает досье.

Гарри вспыхнул до корней волос: этот человек выводил из его равновесия так же легко, как кромсал титанов. Но нельзя поддаваться. Они не враги, хоть Снейп и может убить его в любую минуту.

Гарри хорошо знал, кто его настоящий враг.

— Простите, сэр. Разрешите поблагодарить вас за то, что спасли мне жизнь.

— Я сделал это не ради вас, Поттер. А теперь ступайте собирать вещи. Мы не станем ждать, пока вы копаетесь.

Они отправлялись в штаб-квартиру Ордена Феникса: Гарри, Снейп и несколько членов элитного отряда. Макгонагалл уехала в министерство по срочному вызову, но успела ободряюще улыбнуться Гарри после заседания.

— Добро пожаловать в Орден, мистер Поттер. Не подведите, — сказала она, коротко сжав его плечо. Гарри еле выдавил из себя слова благодарности: он всё ещё не осознавал, что с ним произошло. Похоже, он не только выжил — в очередной раз! — но и осуществил давнюю мечту, попав в элитный отряд Северуса Снейпа. 

Ему просто нужно было немного времени.

Но Снейп не намерен был ждать ни минуты, раздражённо рыча на любое движение Гарри. Правы были те, кто советовал держаться от капитана подальше, вот только теперь назад пути не было. Гарри не просто служил под началом Снейпа, а зависел от него целиком и полностью.

Что ж, он переживёт и это.

Они ехали в повозке, запряжённой лошадьми, прямиком в штаб-квартиру Ордена Феникса. Её расположение держалось в секрете, хоть Гарри и не понимал, почему. Он спросил об этом одного из членов отряда — серьёзного на вид Оливера Вуда. 

— У нас много врагов, Гарри, — негромко ответил тот, разминая затёкшие мышцы. — Не только титаны.

— Но как?! Ведь мы — единственные, кто может противостоять им! Почему люди желают Ордену зла?

Снейп бросил на Гарри очередной уничижительный взгляд. Оливер тяжело вздохнул:

— Думаю, ты всё поймёшь сам — со временем. Не забивай себе голову. У нас сейчас другие задачи.

— Задача Поттера — не протянуть ноги в первом же рейде, — ехидно сказал Снейп. — Что же до остальных, то мы обречены носиться с мальчишкой и охранять его жизнь — даже ценой собственных. Полагаю, если не случится чуда, нас всех ждёт незавидная участь.

— Но капитан, не будьте так строги к Гарри, — весело произнесла девушка с ярко-розовыми волосами (у неё было такое странное имя). — Он уже показал себя с лучшей стороны. Впереди много работы, но у нас впервые появился реальный козырь против гигантов.

— Действительно, — голос Снейпа сочился ядом. — Гарри Поттер — наша новая знаменитость. Спаситель и надежда человечества!

Гарри страшно бесило, что эти люди говорили о нём так, словно его здесь нет. Он нахмурился, но промолчал. Чему ему действительно нужно было учиться, так это выдержке.

— И правда, сэр, — подхватил Билл Уизли, подмигнув Гарри. — Всё не так плохо. Надерём титанам их жирные задницы!

Рон рассказывал, что Билл попал в отряд Снейпа не так давно (лучше не думать о том, чьё место он занял), отличившись в одной из последних вылазок за стену. Он был признанным героем Ордена, сильным, ловким и быстрым, а Снейп всегда отбирал лучших. За исключением Гарри, конечно.

Рон боготворил старшего брата, а Гарри был счастлив видеть знакомое лицо. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Не выражайся, Уизли! — поморщился Снейп и повернулся к Гарри. — Поттер, если ты надеешься почивать на лаврах в ожидании очередного приключения, то я тебя разочарую: мне глубоко плевать на твои способности, равно как и на твой сомнительный успех у стены Роза. Ты всего лишь вчерашний кадет с весьма посредственными показателями, и я бы никогда не взял тебя в свой отряд, если бы это не было необходимо.

Щёки Гарри горели. Он сжал зубы до хруста и тихо произнёс:

— Вы ошибаетесь, сэр.

— Что ты сказал? — прищурился Снейп.

— У меня нет таких намерений, сэр, и я вовсе не ищу приключений. Я понимаю, что мне была оказана честь стать частью вашего отряда, и сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы оправдать ваше доверие. Сэр.

Снейп открыл рот и снова захлопнул его. Отвернувшись, рявкнул на молчаливого кучера.

Гарри медленно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл — поймал несколько тёплых взглядов.

— Думаю, у тебя всё получится, Гарри, — шепнула Флёр Делакур, невесомо касаясь его руки. Её красота ослепляла, а голос лился словно ручей. Трудно было поверить, что эта прекрасная молодая женщина в одиночку крушила огромных титанов, но Гарри знал, что внешность обманчива. — Верь в себя. И упорно работай, конечно.

Гарри понимал, что работать придётся за троих, но не мог избавиться от предчувствия, что и близко не представляет масштабы катастрофы.

Штаб-квартира (она же секретная база) Ордена Феникса скрывалась в заброшенной глуши, далеко от стен и людей. Ближайшая деревня находилась в полсотни километрах и была такой чахлой, что её жители вряд ли могли представлять угрозу. Гарри издалека увидел огромный старый особняк, рядом — полигон для тренировок. Неподалеку возвышался лес, идеально подходящий для того, чтобы отрабатывать приёмы с УПМ.

— Внутри есть всё, что необходимо, — рассказывал Билл. — Жилые комнаты, кухня, тренировочный зал, даже научная лаборатория. У нас в Ордене работает несколько первоклассных учёных.

— А что они изучают? — с любопытством спросил Гарри. При виде штаб-квартиры его сердце наполнилось предвкушением. Скорей бы броситься в бой!

— Титанов, конечно.

— О, — интересно, он когда-нибудь перестанет чувствовать себя идиотом? — Я понял... Слушай, а если нам нужно связаться с центром, или поступает сигнал от руководства — как удаётся выходить на связь? Ведь мы прячемся в такой глуши.

— Мы не прячемся, Гарри. Ордену нужно место для работы и тренировок и ни к чему внимание посторонних, — Билл нахмурился и направил лошадь вслед за Снейпом, на тропинку, ведущую к особняку. — Некоторые вещи, которые происходят здесь, равно как и наши методы, слишком важны, чтобы демонстрировать их на публику. А способы связи есть, не беспокойся. Мы не оторваны от остального мира.

— Вообще-то штаб-квартира сейчас редко используется Орденом, — подала голос Тонкс (Гарри наконец вспомнил, как её зовут). — В основном, для особых целей. Ну, знаешь, — она поиграла бровями, — вроде того, чтобы научить человека быть самым крутым и сильным титаном.

Гарри проглотил комок в горле. Лошадь под ним взбрыкнула и возмущённо затрясла головой.

— То есть, не весь Орден тренируется здесь?

— Эмм, полагаю, сейчас тут нет почти никого, кроме нас, — сказала Тонкс. — Гарри, тебе и правда не стоит забивать себе голову...

Гарри не успел ответить, так как Снейп остановился и велел всем спешиться. Он казался ужасно раздражённым, но Гарри начинал думать, что это его обычное состояние.

— Пошевеливайтесь! У нас был трудный день, а завтра будет ещё труднее. Хагрид! 

Навстречу им шагал огромных размеров человек с чёрной косматой бородой. Гарри бы поклялся, что в нём течёт кровь титанов, если бы не знал, что эти твари бесплодны.

— Капитан Снейп, сэр, — гигант забрал у Снейпа поводья. — С возвращением! Так это, значитца, тот самый Гарри Поттер?

Он выглядел дружелюбно, хоть и уставился на Гарри во все глаза. Гарри робко кивнул в ответ. То, с какой скоростью распространялась его известность, чертовски пугало.

Он велел себе успокоиться. Может быть, Хагрида просто предупредили о его приезде?

— Уверен, что тебе ещё представится возможность познакомиться с мистером Поттером, — процедил Снейп. — А теперь, будь так любезен, отведи лошадей в конюшни.

Хагрид повёл лошадей прочь, обиженно бурча себе под нос. Снейп стянул перчатки и окинул присутствующих мрачным взглядом.

— Вуд, поручаю тебе ввести мистера Поттера в курс дела и выделить ему какую-нибудь комнату. Остальные — разбирайте вещи и располагайтесь. Инструктаж будет завтра. Отбой через час, подъём в шесть.

Послышался дружный стон. Снейп ухмыльнулся.

— Привыкайте, господа. У нас теперь военный режим.

Когда он ушёл, Гарри повернулся к своей новой команде и задумчиво спросил:

— Он выглядит довольным, только когда доводит других до бешенства?

Все присутствующие, казалось, едва сдерживали смех. Билл хлопнул Гарри по плечу:

— Поосторожней с этим, дружище. С капитаном шутки плохи.

Будто бы кто-нибудь в этом сомневался.

Гарри так устал, что едва вытерпел экскурсию от Вуда, наверняка пропустив мимо ушей половину его слов. Снейп за это будет рвать и метать, но сейчас Гарри не мог думать ни о чём, кроме мягкой постели. Вуд показал, где находится кухня, гостиная и тренировочный зал, провёл его в библиотеку и на склад, в котором хранилось оружие и УПМ. Он рассказывал что-то о структуре Ордена, но Гарри уловил лишь, что помимо элитного отряда Снейпа есть ещё несколько отрядов общего назначения, а также специальный исследовательский отряд, который должен прибыть со дня на день. Всего Орден насчитывает примерно триста человек, но скоро распределение, и они надеются... 

Гарри совсем забыл про распределение. Он молился, чтобы печальные события в Хогсмиде не заставили Рона и Гермиону передумать вступать в ряды Ордена Феникса. Если повезёт, скоро он сможет обнять своих друзей.

Гарри в душе порадовался, услышав о напряжённых отношениях Снейпа с другими офицерами и даже с командором Ордена Феникса — Минервой Макгонагалл. Не то чтобы это было неожиданно, учитывая мерзкий характер Снейпа. Хорошо, что на зловредного ублюдка тоже есть управа.

Едва очутившись в своей новообретённой комнате, Гарри упал на постель не раздевшись и мгновенно провалился в глубокий сон.

***

Утро началось с болезненных тычков в бок.

— Отстань, Рон, — пробурчал Гарри, пытаясь отмахнуться от раздражающей руки. — Я не пойду на завтрак.

— Гарри! — тычки усилились. — Если ты через пять минут не будешь на построении, Снейп разбудит тебя ведром ледяной воды и заставит весь день разгребать навоз! ГАРРИ!

Наконец вспомнив, где находится, Гарри подскочил на кушетке и чуть не врезался головой в Билла Уизли.

— Чёрт, Билл, прости! Кажется, я проспал.

— Четыре минуты, Гарри, — он был уже в дверях. — Сбор на заднем дворе.

Через три с половиной минуты Гарри вылетел во двор и присоединился к заспанному отряду, отметив про себя несколько незнакомых лиц. И ужаснулся: торопясь на построение, он выскочил из комнаты в чём было, а то время как все остальные были одеты строго по форме.

Он уже собирался кинуться обратно, чтобы переодеться, но в этот момент Снейп стремительно вышел на задний двор, хлопнув дверьми. Тёмно-зелёный форменный плащ развевался на ветру, как знамя.

— Итак, все на месте? Прекрасно, — Снейп оглядел свой отряд и остановился на Гарри. В чёрных глазах зажёгся нехороший блеск: — Поттер. Какая неожиданность. Вы решили отличиться в первый же день?

Гарри молчал, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать рот закрытым. Но Снейп и не думал оставлять его в покое.

— Что вы стоите, солдат? Выйти из строя.

Гарри сделал шаг вперёд и храбро встретился со Снейпом взглядом. На бледном лице капитана появилась гаденькая ухмылка. Он неторопливо обошёл Гарри по кругу, демонстративно рассматривая с ног до головы.

— Может быть, мои глаза меня обманывают? Может, мне только кажется, что вместо военной формы вы, мистер Поттер, облачились в растянутое нечто, которое вы по недоразумению считаете одеждой?

Кто-то подавил смешок, но Гарри не хотел выяснять, кто именно.

— Почему молчите? Отвечайте на вопрос!

— Нет, сэр, — выдавил из себя Гарри.

— Что «нет»?

— Нет, ваши глаза не обманывают вас.

— Очень хорошо, — кивнул Снейп. — Так я и думал. Тогда просветите же нас, мистер Поттер, что именно заставило вас появиться на утреннем построении в таком виде? Должно быть, вы считаете себя выше установленных правил?

— Нет, сэр.

— Тогда, может, вы полагаете, что военная форма вам не к лицу?

Гарри вперил в Снейпа разъярённый взгляд, чувствуя, как пылают щёки:

— Ну что вы, сэр. Ведь форма к лицу даже вам.

На мгновение повисла гробовая тишина, а затем Гарри получил мощный удар в челюсть.

Он упал в траву, не сумев подавить стон, и не успел передохнуть, как удары посыпались градом. Снейп избивал его играючи, используя руки и ноги, не оставляя ни малейшего шанса ответить. Да Гарри бы и не стал. Он пытался встать или хотя бы прикрыть голову руками, но каждая новая порция ударов лишала возможности пошевелиться. Казалось, на его теле не осталось живого места.

Разумеется, никто не пытался остановить Снейпа.

Наконец, спустя бесконечно долгие минуты, удары прекратились. «Я не буду плакать перед этим уродом», — подумал Гарри и вытер грязной рукой лицо, стирая пот и предательские слёзы. Шатаясь и сдерживая стоны, он кое-как поднялся на колени.

Снейп встал прямо над ним, скрестив на груди руки и глядя на Гарри как на досадное полудохлое насекомое.

— Ты наверное забыл, Поттер, что я могу убить тебя в любую секунду, — произнёс Снейп вкрадчиво. Он даже не запыхался. — Считай, что это было первое и последнее предупреждение.

Гарри поднял на капитана взгляд, полный ненависти, и тут же закашлялся кровью. Кажется, он только что выплюнул пару своих зубов. Снейп нахмурился и продолжил уже без издёвки:

— Запомни, Поттер: если ты не научишься уважать своего командира и подчиняться мне беспрекословно — слышишь, беспрекословно — ты умрёшь. Если не от моих рук, так от зубов титана. Или ты не помнишь, что случилось с твоей матерью?

Флёр позади тихонько ахнула. Гарри вздрогнул. В эту секунду он ненавидел Снейпа так остро, что убил бы, не раздумывая, если бы мог. Но Снейп был гораздо, гораздо сильнее.

— На войне нет ничего важнее подчинения. Только слаженная командная работа даёт нам шанс выжить в схватке с титанами. И пока ты не научишься исполнять приказы и держать свой рот закрытым, ты подставляешь под удар не только себя, но и всю команду. Подумай об этом, Поттер.

Снейп отошёл от него и занял своё место напротив отряда.

— А теперь начнём инструктаж. Полагаю, повреждения мистера Поттера потерпят десять минут, после чего Уизли покажет, где находится лазарет.

— Да, сэр, — кивнул Билл.

Титаническим усилием Гарри поднялся на ноги и наконец решился взглянуть на свою команду. Большинство выглядело немного сконфуженно, но никто не смотрел на Снейпа с ненавистью или неприязнью. Гарри ощутил новую волну боли, но проглотил её, как и все предыдущие.

— Итак, отряд, как я уже упоминал, теперь у нас новые задачи. Нам необходимо подготовить бывшего кадета Поттера к предстоящей вылазке за стену Роза и сделать из него полноправного члена нашей команды, — вид Снейпа без слов говорил о том, что он думает об этой затее. — На всё про всё у нас не больше месяца. Скоро здесь будет ещё несколько отрядов, а Кингсли привезёт новичков. Исследовательский отряд займётся альтернативной... сущностью Поттера, но нам тоже придётся участвовать. Каждый из вас должен привыкнуть к Поттеру-титану и научиться взаимодействовать с ним в бою. И — самое главное — защищать его ценой собственной жизни.

Снейп снова обвёл присутствующих тяжёлым взглядом, словно убеждаясь, что до каждого дошёл смысл его слов.

— Повторяю ещё раз: безопасность Поттера — первостепенная задача. Видите ли, командор Ордена Феникса считает, что только человек-титан способен вернуть нам стену Мария. И главнокомандующий поддерживает её в этом.

Снейп снова демонстративно скривился, но никак не прокомментировал приказы вышестоящих по званию. Один из незнакомых Гарри членов отряда выступил вперёд.

— Да, Флинт? 

— Сэр, но если безопасность Поттера — первостепенная задача, то что нам делать, если вы решите убить его?

На лице Снейпа появилась неприятная улыбка, но взгляд оставался ледяным. Флинт первым отвёл глаза.

— Отвечая на ваш вопрос, Флинт: ничего не делать. Суд предоставил мне исключительное право убить мистера Поттера, если я решу, что он представляет хоть малейшую угрозу человечеству. И в этом случае уважаемому военному руководству придётся придумать другой план, — он выдержал эффектную паузу, прежде чем продолжить. — Но запомните: убить его могу только я. Не вы. Не титаны. Не Аврорат и не Гвардия Министерства. Если он умрёт без моего вмешательства — мы все ответим головой.

***

— Это возмутительно! — причитала медсестра Ордена — мадам Помфри, обрабатывая многочисленные повреждения Гарри. — Бедный мальчик! Капитан сегодня превзошёл сам себя. Мистер Уизли, передайте ему, чтобы не попадался мне на глаза. Конечно, вы его подчинённые, но это не значит, что можно избивать людей до такого состояния... Перелом рёбер, гематомы и выбитый зуб! Ох, Северус, ну придёшь ты ко мне со своей мигренью!

Билл не смог сдержать улыбки. Гарри пришёл к выводу, что власть Снейпа не распространяется на медицинский персонал Ордена, но был слишком измотан, чтобы обрадоваться этому факту.

— Боюсь, мадам, Гарри сможет остаться у вас только до обеда. После обеда начнутся тренировки, и его присутствие обязательно.

— Никаких тренировок! — женщина всплеснула руками. — Капитану стоило подумать об этом, когда он решил избить мистера Поттера до полусмерти!

— Спасибо, мадам Помфри, но я думаю, мне уже лучше, — робко возразил Гарри. — Конечно, я должен быть на тренировке.

Он и правда чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Боль стала терпимой ещё до того, как Билл привёл его в лазарет, а теперь остались лишь её отголоски. Поразительно, что лекарства мадам Помфри оказались настолько эффективными!

— Лучше вам или нет, молодой человек, решать буду я, — строго сказала медсестра. — Ну-ка, повернитесь спиной, я обработаю ссадины.

Гарри послушно повернулся. Билл и мадам Помфри синхронно ахнули.

— Что там? У меня выросла голова титана? — неловко пошутил Гарри. Его спины осторожно коснулись и щекотно погладили.

— Нет, мистер Поттер, но ваши повреждения...

— Они исчезли, — сказал Билл. — Твоя спина абсолютно здорова, Гарри.

Гарри вскочил и бросился к зеркалу, рассматривая себя со всех сторон: да, теперь он тоже видел это. На его теле не осталось и следа побоев, и даже рёбра, кажется, срослись сами по себе.

— Охренеть, — не сдержался Билл. — Это что, волшебные силы титана?

— Стопроцентная регенерация... — Гарри вспомнил, как ему откусили ногу, а потом она выросла снова. Стоит ли удивляться сросшимся рёбрам?

— Я доложу о происшествии майору Люпину, когда он будет здесь, — восхищённо пробормотала мадам Помфри. — Никогда не видела ничего подобного! Ну-ка, откройте рот, мистер Поттер.

Она внимательно осмотрела его десна и всплеснула руками.

— Поразительно! У вас только что вырос новый зуб. Можете забрать старый на память.

Флёр и Тонкс встретили их в общей гостиной, наперебой поражаясь чудесному исцелению Гарри. Ему пришлось, по меньшей мере, пять раз повторить, что всё в порядке, прежде чем они успокоились.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, держи себя в руках, — Флёр положила изящные ладошки ему на запястья и слегка сжала. — Нельзя враждовать с капитаном. Он прав: мы все здесь заодно и доверяем друг другу собственные жизни.

Гарри хмуро уставился на неё. Он бы скорее снова позволил сожрать себя, чем доверил Снейпу хоть что-нибудь ценное.

— Он ненавидит меня. Снейп невзлюбил меня с первого взгляда. Должно быть, он бесится, что пришлось взять меня в команду по приказу Дамблдора, — Гарри пожал плечами.

Ребята уже растопили камин, и в полупустой пыльной комнате стало гораздо уютней. Старый дом насквозь продували сквозняки, что вкупе с ветреной погодой за окном не добавляло никому радости. В общем и целом штаб-квартира Ордена Феникса выглядела так, будто ей не пользовались по меньшей мере пару лет, хотя здесь всегда оставались Хагрид и старый мистер Филч.

— Ты идиот, Поттер, раз считаешь, что мир вертится вокруг твоей персоны. Тебя наказали за нарушение порядка и дерзость своему командиру — и совершено справедливо наказали. Снейп не из тех, кто позволит подрывать свой авторитет какому-то выскочке, да ещё и в присутствии подчиненных.

Это был Маркус Флинт, угрюмый тип с неприятной улыбкой и цепким взглядом. Он и ещё один член команды Виктор Крам прибыли на рассвете. Теперь, наконец, элитный отряд в полном составе собрался вместе и рассматривал чужака с разной степенью любопытства и настороженности. «Они опасаются меня, — с ужасом понял Гарри. — Не знают, чего ждать». Лишь Билл и Тонкс выглядели доброжелательно и спокойно.

— Я не хотел срываться, — ответил Гарри. — Снейп спровоцировал меня.

— Он продолжит провоцировать тебя, Поттер, пока ты слаб и не способен держать себя в руках. Не будь таким жалким, — презрительно бросил Флинт. — И да, Снейп может говорить всё, что ему вздумается. Ты — нет.

— Остынь, Маркус, — покачал головой Вуд. — Гарри просто не привык общаться с капитаном. Ты же знаешь, какой занозой в заднице он может быть.

— Отодрать бы тебя за такие слова... — мечтательно произнёс Флинт. — Вот прямо сейчас этим и займусь.

— Мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого, — Оливер ловко вскочил на ноги и принял боевую стойку. — Пойдёмте, народ. Скоро вернётся Снейп, и лучше бы нам в этот момент быть на тренировке.

— Давай, Гарри, покажи, чему вас научили в кадетском корпусе, — Билл дружески приобнял его за плечо. — Жду не дождусь, когда завалю тебя на лопатки!

Гарри покраснел и пробормотал что-то невразумительное. Флинт громко заржал.

***

Довольно быстро Гарри понял: по сравнению с тренировками Ордена то, что они делали в кадетском корпусе, больше напоминало возню в песочнице. 

Отряд Снейпа был лучшим среди лучших и не нуждался в доказательствах. Все, кто хоть раз видел его в действии, подтвердили бы это. В первый же день Гарри загоняли так, что к приходу Снейпа он едва стоял на ногах и, что самое обидное, так ни разу и не смог выйти из спарринга победителем. Даже хрупкая Флёр вышибла из него дух и уложила на маты за двадцать секунд. А потом появился вечно недовольный Снейп и заставил Гарри демонстрировать навыки метания ножей.

— Жалкое зрелище, — произнёс он, разглядывая порубленные мишени. — На сегодня с тебя достаточно, Поттер. Отправляйся к Хагриду — собирать лошадиный навоз.

— Что? — Гарри аж рот открыл от такой несправедливости. Снейп довольно осклабился:

— А ты рассчитывал избежать наказания за свою утреннюю выходку? Появиться на построении без формы — серьёзное нарушение дисциплины. Вылезешь из конюшни до ужина — и гарантированно проведёшь там всю неделю.

К счастью, Хагрид оказался отличным парнем. Он живо интересовался титанами и засыпал Гарри вопросами о том, каково это — находиться в обличии гиганта.

— Ты понимаешь, Гарри, какая штука, — рассуждал Хагрид, бодро загребая навоз в допотопные деревянные кадки. — Никто ведь точно не знает, кто они такие и откуда взялись. Отряд майора Люпина по-умному теории выводит да эксперименты ставит, а по итогу они всё равно каждый раз нас удивляют. Вот титан, который пробил стену — его «Колоссальным» прозвали. Человек сто лет таких огромных не видывал! Говорят, его голова над стеной возвышалась, а стены-то у нас — ого-го! Пятьдесят метров!

Гарри мрачно кивнул:

— Я знаю, Хагрид. Я видел его.

Хагрид всплеснул руками и расстроено покачал головой.

— Ты прости дурака, Гарри. Это же в тот день было, когда твою маму, Лили, того... — он извлёк из кармана платок размером со скатерть и шумно высморкался. — Ох, Лили... какая была веселая да жизнерадостная! Не заслужила она такого, вот что я скажу. И никто не заслуживает.

— Ты знал мою маму? — поразился Гарри.

Они как раз закончили грузить навоз в кадки и поволокли их из конюшни: Хагриду нужно было удобрять грядки. Грязи было столько, что Гарри искренне недоумевал, почему они до сих пор в ней не утонули.

— Как не знать-то! Джеймс ведь служил в Ордене много лет, ещё до твоего рождения. И мама твоя тут часто бывала, помогала особняк в чистоте держать да за огородом следить. А потом, как ты родился, ей уже не до того стало.

Гарри закусил губу. Ему было семь, когда Джеймс Поттер пропал, и с тех пор они ничего о нём не слышали. Но Дамблдор из видения упоминал о секретной миссии... Может, Хагрид знает что-нибудь об этом?

— Я плохо помню отца. Не расспрашивал о нём после того, как он ушёл и бросил нас с мамой, — выдал он на пробу.

— Что ты такое говоришь, Гарри! — Хагрид снова всплеснул ручищами, уронив кадку в грязь. — Не мог Джеймс вас бросить! Он обожал свою семью, уж поверь мне.

— Но что с ним случилось?

— Пропал во время экспедиции Ордена. Большего я и не знаю, да и никто, наверное, не знает, кроме, может быть, Дамблдора.

— Дамблдора?

— Я не должен был этого говорить, — вздохнул Хагрид. — Послушай, Гарри: если кому и можно доверять, так это Альбусу Дамблдору. Великий человек Дамблдор, великий человек...

— А что насчёт капитана Снейпа?

Хагрид заметно помрачнел.

— А что с ним?

— Ему можно доверять?

— На войне, Гарри, без доверия никуда. Капитан, может, и не самый приятный человек, но спину твою всегда прикроет, это уж как пить дать. И Дамблдор ему доверяет, несмотря на его прошлое.

— Прошлое Снейпа? — переспросил Гарри заинтересованно.

— Я не должен был этого говорить, — мрачно буркнул Хагрид и всучил своему помощнику огромную лопату: — Заболтались мы с тобой, Гарри. Готов к финальной части наказания?

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, едва не сгибаясь под тяжестью навоза.

Позже, глубокой ночью он лежал в постели и размышлял о Дамблдоре и Снейпе. При воспоминании об утреннем происшествии к горлу подступала ярость, а места ударов вновь начинали ныть. Он с грустью и отвращением думал о том, что всего несколько дней назад глубоко уважал капитана и мечтал попасть в его отряд. А теперь они ненавидят друг друга, но при этом связаны так крепко, что нет никакого шанса освободиться. Всё-таки у жизни жестокое чувство юмора.

Ничего не поделаешь, придётся смириться и сосредоточиться на миссии, возложенной на его плечи. Возможно, впервые со дня смерти мамы у Гарри появилась настоящая возможность отомстить титанам и быть может — кто знает — даже уничтожить их всех, рано или поздно. А тут ещё таинственное видение с Дамблдором, о котором он до сих пор никому не рассказывал. Мысли о Хогвартсе маячили на периферии сознания, и Гарри сроднился с ними, как со своими клинками.

Так много вопросов и загадок: Хогвартс, исчезновение отца, таинственное прошлое Снейпа, неожиданно проснувшаяся сущность титана... Его альтер-эго пугало, но чем быстрее Гарри привыкнет к нему, тем больше у них будет шансов на победу. Он знал, что настоящие тренировки начнутся совсем скоро, но мысль о том, что он способен причинить вред кому-то из людей, вызывала настоящий ужас.

Возможно, Гермиона смогла бы найти часть ответов. Она была ужасно умной. Гарри никогда ещё так сильно не скучал по своим друзьям. Им ведь даже не удалось поговорить после всего произошедшего.

Засыпал он с единственной связной мыслью: нужно каким-то образом пообщаться с Альбусом Дамблдором с глазу на глаз.


	5. Люпин

На следующее утро смотритель Аргус Филч выдал ему новенькую форму с символикой Ордена Феникса. Гарри долго рассматривал прекрасную мифическую птицу, задумчиво перебирая складки на плаще, пока Оливер не позвал его на тренировку.

— Выше нос, Гарри, — сказал он, в четвертый раз помогая ему подняться. — У тебя есть потенциал, мы все это видим.

Флинт насмешливо фыркнул, Тонкс ободряюще улыбнулась. Снейпа не было: он снова отбыл по личному поручению Макгонагалл. Прибыл капитан только к вечеру и велел всем собраться на площадке у леса. Гарри, у которого после беспрерывных тренировок ныла каждая мышца в теле, приготовился к очередной порции оскорблений.

— Завтра приедет майор Люпин и его исследовательский отряд, — сообщил Снейп, красноречиво скривив губы. — Он возглавит тренировки Поттера в обличии титана, — тяжёлый взгляд остановился на Гарри. — Насколько я знаю, мистер Поттер едва не потерял контроль над своей сущностью в прошлый раз. Поэтому я призываю всех сохранять максимальную бдительность и быть готовым обезвредить Поттера-титана. Обезвредить, но не наносить непоправимого вреда. Мы не можем рисковать. Поттер!

— Да, сэр?

— Как именно ты превращаешься в титана?

— Я точно не помню, сэр, но, полагаю, мне нужно причинить себе физическую боль.

— Вот как?.. Что ж, предлагаю потренироваться до приезда Люпина. Всем отойти на безопасное расстояние, — приказал Снейп. — Поттер, ты можешь превращаться.

Гарри тупо уставился на свои руки. Сердце бешено колотилось. Он зажмурился и с силой укусил себя за запястье, но ничего не произошло.

— Впечатляюще, Поттер, — протянул Флинт. Удивительно, но Снейп угрожающе сдвинул брови, заставив его замолчать.

— В чём дело?

— Я... я не знаю, сэр, — сдавленно пробормотал Гарри. — В прошлый раз сработало!

— Попробуй снова. Давай!

Гарри укусил себя сильнее, до крови, а потом ещё раз и ещё. Но превратиться не получалось.

Снейп выглядел скорее задумчивым, чем раздражённым. Он молча наблюдал за бесплодными мучениями Гарри и наконец пробормотал:

— Вот он, план Альбуса в действии... как это на него похоже.

Гарри закусил губу, готовый позорно разреветься. Он беспомощно уставился на своих товарищей, которые смотрели на него удивлённо и разочарованно.

— Сэр, — подал голос молчаливый Виктор Крам. — Вы думаете, способности Поттера исчезли?

— Сомневаюсь. У меня есть некоторые соображения на этот счёт, и я непременно поделюсь ими с капитаном Люпином, — Снейп неприятно осклабился и в упор уставился на Гарри. — В любом случае выбора нет. Наша задача — добиться от Поттера результата, и мы его добьёмся.

Гарри прижал к груди кровоточащую руку и отдал честь. Пусть он ничего не знал о своей природе, но сдаваться не собирался.

А на следующий день его ждал сюрприз. Вместе с исследовательским отрядом майора Люпина в штаб-квартиру Ордена Феникса прибыл капитан Кингсли, который привёз с собой новобранцев.

— Гарри! — Гермиона бросилась ему на шею, а Рон заключил их обоих в медвежьи объятия. — Мы так волновались!

— Как ты, дружище?

— Всё хорошо, Рон, Гермиона, — Гарри впервые за последние дни искренне улыбнулся. — Я очень рад вас видеть.

— Мы тоже тебе рады, Гарри, — он с удивлением заметил отрешённую Луну Лавгуд. За её спиной маячили Дин, Симус, Невилл и Парвати.

— Ребята, — Гарри покачал головой, — что вы здесь делаете? Неужели вы все решили...

Он был уверен, что после страшных событий в Хогсмиде большинство тех, кто планировал вступить в Орден Феникса, передумают. Гарри слышал разговоры в отряде: многие считали, что пополнения ждать не придётся. Но вот они здесь — его друзья из пятьдесят четвёртого выпуска кадетского корпуса. А теперь — члены Ордена Феникса.

Если верить статистике, восемьдесят процентов не доживёт до следующего года.

— Не будь таким тугодумом, Гарри, — весело отозвался Дин. — Почему ещё, по-твоему, мы можем быть тут?

— Мы с тобой, Гарри, — решительно кивнул Невилл. — Мы верим в тебя.

— Я... спасибо вам.

Гарри не находил слов. Подошедший Кингсли послал ему доброжелательный взгляд:

— Будь готов к завтрашней лекции, Поттер. Вместе с новичками начнёшь изучать строй дальнего обнаружения.

— Есть, сэр!

— Новобранцы, за мной! — приказал капитан.

Напоследок Рон успел ободряюще хлопнуть Гарри по плечу. Рука у лучшего друга была всё такой же крепкой.

***

Строй дальнего обнаружения — первое, чем должен овладеть член Ордена Феникса.

Эта тактика была изобретением командора Макгонагалл (поговаривают, что генерал Дамблдор и сюда внёс свою лепту) и позволяла минимизировать потери солдат за стеной, насколько это было в принципе возможно.

Выезжая за стену, отряд рассредоточивался на местности таким образом, чтобы охватить как можно больше пространства, при этом соблюдая чёткий порядок и не нарушая строй. Солдаты во время миссий не могли бороться с каждым встречным титаном, и потому, если кто-либо замечал гиганта, то незамедлительно посылал красный сигнал в небо с помощью специального устройства, предупреждая об опасности. Ближайшие к нему группы, увидев сигнал, обязаны были передать его следующим, и так далее, пока тот не достигнет центра отряда. Командир отряда, в свою очередь, посылал зелёный сигнал в безопасном направлении, и группа могла перестроиться, избегая прямого столкновения с титанами.

Майор Люпин (или «профессор», как его тут шутливо называли) признался, что строй дальнего обнаружения не раз спасал ему жизнь.

Он оторвал Гарри от уборки территории и повёл прогуляться в лес, познакомиться и поговорить. Гарри сомневался, что Снейп обрадуется его исчезновению, но Люпин только отмахнулся.

— Северус не станет препятствовать, не волнуйся, — сказал он. — Теперь мы — одна команда и связаны общим делом. Командор хочет, чтобы я помог тебе. Капитан не вправе оспаривать мои методы.

Гарри не протестовал, хоть и полагал, что у Снейпа есть собственное мнение касательно своих прав. Вместо этого позволил увести себя прочь от штаб-квартиры и, лишь шагнув в лес, в тишину и величие вековых деревьев, вздохнул полной грудью.

Майор Люпин не слишком походил на солдата: лицо, лишённое суровости и чётких линий, слишком добрые глаза и мягкая улыбка. Разве что шрам от подбородка до лба говорил о пережитых схватках, и взгляд был пристальный, изучающий.

Гарри неожиданно проникся к Люпину доверием; ему вдруг захотелось поделиться чем-то очень сокровенным. Гарри не мог взвалить свою ношу на друзей — вообще ни на кого, если честно, но почему-то был уверен, что майор выслушает и поймёт, что бы Гарри ни решился рассказать.

Ему просто нужен был кто-нибудь надёжный и достаточно мудрый, пока его голова не разорвалась на части.

— Ты не должен стыдиться своего страха, Гарри, — говорил Люпин, сцепив руки за спиной и уставившись в пространство. — Признаюсь честно, я до сих пор трепещу перед каждой новой экспедицией, хотя повидал их немало. К этому никогда не привыкнешь.

Он не уточнил, к чему именно, но Гарри понимал. Ему не забыть последнего взгляда матери и криков своих товарищей, не доживших до распределения.

— Я не боюсь, — сказал он. Ветки хрустели под их шагами. — Для этого я слишком сильно их ненавижу.

Люпин грустно улыбнулся.

— Ты отлично справляешься, Гарри, учитывая всё, что на тебя свалилось.

— Командующий хочет, чтобы я вернул стену Мария. Но я понятия не имею, как это сделать! Из-за меня уже погибла куча народу, и сколько умрёт ещё? — Гарри в ярости пнул ствол дерева. Листья над головой гневно зашелестели в ответ.

— Это не твоя вина, Гарри. Виноваты титаны, которые их убили, — мягко ответил Люпин. — Напротив, ты предотвратил массу смертей, использовав свой дар. Подумай об этом.

— Что толку от моего дара? Я даже не могу превратиться в титана, когда это нужно!

Они присели на поваленный ствол дерева. Люпин размотал кулёк, который прихватил с собой в лес, и протянул Гарри нечто съедобное.

— Вот, попробуй. Лучшее лекарство от грустных мыслей. После убитых титанов, разумеется, — рассмеялся он.

— Что это? — Гарри с опаской взял предложенное и поднёс к лицу. Пахло молоком и орехами.

— Шоколад, — ответил Люпин. — В Британии осталось не так много, но в столице всё ещё можно отыскать пару плиток.

Гарри дождался, пока майор откусит первым, и нерешительно попробовал странное угощение. Прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, смакуя тёплую сладость, тающую на языке.

— Как вкусно! — восхитился он. — Рон бы продал душу за такой деликатес.

Люпин снова рассмеялся и отечески потрепал Гарри по голове.

— В таком случае, пожалеем мистера Уизли и не расскажем ему об этом, мм?

Они доели в уютной тишине. «Профессор» был прав: тяжёлые мысли рассеялись, точно по волшебству.

— Северус рассказал мне о проблемах с трансформацией, — сказал Люпин. — Он предполагает, что это связано с необходимостью превращаться в титана в конкретный момент времени, и я склонен согласиться с его теорией.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — удивился Гарри.

— Я полагаю, Гарри, что тебе не хватает мотивации.

— Сэр?

— Когда ты превращался в титана во время битвы, тебя вело сильное желание или необходимость. В первый раз ты хотел спасти свою жизнь и злился из-за смерти друзей — ярость и желание жить послужили катализатором. Во второй раз тебе нужно было во что бы то ни стало передвинуть камень и закрыть дыру в стене Роза; ты понимал, как многое стоит на кону. Вчера, во время тренировки у тебя не было достаточно веской причины, чтобы превратиться. И, поскольку ты ещё не научился управлять своим даром, ничего не вышло.

— Снейп мог оторвать мне голову, — буркнул Гарри. — Веская причина.

— Капитан Снейп, — поправил Люпин, но не сумел спрятать улыбку. — И, тем не менее, твоё тело не среагировало. Полагаю, что, когда ты снова окажешься в гуще сражения, всё получится само собой.

— Но ведь мы не можем полагаться на случай, правда, сэр? — спросил Гарри.

— Совершенно верно. Нам нужно добиться результата сейчас, до того, как мы отправимся за стену. Так что придётся создавать катализатор искусственно.

— Как это?

— Поставим тебя в такие условия, чтобы появилась необходимость превращения. Не переживай, Гарри, я не позволю капитану Снейпу слишком уж измываться. Но определённое ощущение риска должно присутствовать.

Подумав, Гарри решил, что это может сработать, хотя перспектива потенциальной опасности, созданной Снейпом, не внушала оптимизма. Ублюдок ни за что не упустит возможности оторваться по полной.

Они продолжили прогулку и побрели по протоптанной тропе, ведущей к озеру. После шоколада хотелось пить, хоть Гарри и было жаль расставаться со сладким послевкусием.

Профессор болтал о пустяках, по-кошачьи щурился на солнце, и Гарри решился задать вопрос, который не давал ему покоя.

— Вы знали моего отца? Вы ведь давно в Ордене, сэр.

Люпин вздрогнул, как от удара. Тяжело вздохнул и потёр переносицу.

— Конечно, знал, Гарри. Мы все знали. Джеймс пришёл в Орден совсем юным, и мы стали хорошими приятелями. Можно сказать, подружились.

— Правда? Расскажите мне о нём, — попросил Гарри. — Я помню его, конечно, но с каждым годом всё меньше и меньше.

— Джеймс был душой компании. Заводилой, каких поискать. Никогда не боялся титанов и просто грезил внешним миром. Мечтал исходить его вдоль и поперёк, помогал рисовать карту, открывая новые неизведанные территории. В конце концов, жажда знаний и погубила его.

— Жажда знаний? — переспросил Гарри. — Я слышал, он погиб на задании Ордена.

— Джеймс исчез во время экспедиции, — нахмурился Люпин. — Вылазка затянулась, мы ночевали далеко за стенами. Твой отец остался дежурить вместе с другим дозорным, Питером. Наутро оказалось, что Джеймс исчез, а Питер ничего не видел и не слышал. Титаны не появлялись.

— Как он мог не заметить, что второй дозорный пропал?!

— Мы дежурили по широкому периметру, чтобы исключить любую опасность, — ответил Люпин. — Дозорные часто не видели друг друга. Впрочем, если бы появились титаны, мы бы услышали.

— То есть он просто исчез? — Гарри покачал головой. — Вот так, без причины?

— Мы не знаем, что произошло, Гарри. Внешний мир полон опасностей, о которых слишком мало известно. Даже если титаны действительно не появлялись, твой отец мог пропасть по другой причине. Или, — Люпин замялся, — возможно, он хотел зайти дальше. Отправиться туда, куда не доходила ни одна экспедиция, а после вернуться с новыми знаниями и открытиями. Джеймс всегда был оптимистом и слишком верил в свою неуязвимость.

Гарри опустил голову. Джеймс Поттер, пропавший без вести. Был ли он убит? Ушёл ли в поисках новых знаний? Или же... 

Мог ли он уйти, потому что выполнял секретное задание, порученное лично Альбусом Дамблдором?

Неважно, насколько Гарри сошёл с ума, он должен был докопаться до истины.

Он решился. Удивил Люпина, сменив тему, и рассказал о том, что пережил, когда оказался в желудке гиганта. Как балансировал между жизнью и смертью, и как к нему пришёл главнокомандующий в странных одеждах.

— Это был не сон, сэр, — убеждённо говорил Гарри. — Скорее, видение. Происходящее казалось слишком реальным! Вы случайно не знаете, что это может значить и при чём здесь генерал?

Он боялся, что Люпин посмеётся над неуёмной мальчишеской фантазией, но майор воспринял его слова серьёзно. Он надолго замолчал, очевидно, обдумывая услышанное.

— Знаешь, Гарри, — наконец, сказал он. — Сомневаюсь, что хоть кому-то в мире известно, на что способен главнокомандующий Альбус Дамблдор. Этот человек — живая легенда, и если кто и смог бы тебе ответить, то только он сам. Правда, генерал редко даёт однозначные ответы на вопросы.

В голосе Люпина свозило тепло и безграничное уважение.

— Когда я пришёл в Орден, он ещё был на посту командора и, несмотря на почтенный возраст, участвовал в каждой экспедиции. Мне всегда казалось, что Альбус знает больше, чем говорит, и владеет техниками, не доступными простым смертным. Так что я не удивлюсь, если он действительно способен посылать видения или делать нечто другое, столь же невероятное.

— Сэр, как вы думаете... главнокомандующий знает что-нибудь о происхождении титанов?

Улыбка сошла с лица Люпина, будто её и не было.

— Я уверен, Гарри, что Альбус Дамблдор — самый преданный слуга человечества, — отчеканил он. — И если главнокомандующий узнает что-то действительно важное для победы, непременно поделится со своими доверенными лицами.

Гарри кивнул, постаравшись, чтобы его лицо выражало полное согласие. Он чувствовал, что ступил на зыбкую почву, и вовсе не горел желанием увязнуть по самую макушку. Гарри просто знал, что у Дамблдора есть на него свои виды, которыми генерал не спешит делиться с кем бы то ни было. Слепая вера всех вокруг в этого человека настораживала. Пусть они возносят его на пьедестал, но Гарри с некоторых пор предпочитал не доверять никому.

Он и себе-то не мог доверять. Не тогда, когда часть тебя — бесконтрольное агрессивное чудовище.

Кто виноват, что мир вокруг становится всё более сумасшедшим? Гарри надеялся однажды получить ответ и на этот вопрос.


	6. Снейп

Гарри не зря опасался фантазии Снейпа.

— Ну же, Поттер! Будешь сидеть там вечность или сделаешь хоть что-нибудь?

— Я пытаюсь, — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы. — Стараюсь изо всех сил!

— Ты стараешься недостаточно.

Гарри с досадой пнул металлическую стенку колодца. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Должно быть, несколько часов, но по ощущениям — целая вечность. Хотелось пить, а тело сковало холодом: согреться было совершенно невозможно.

Его спустили на дно пересохшего колодца без УПМ и оружия. По замыслу Снейпа и Люпина он должен был использовать свои способности для того, чтобы выбраться, но Гарри считал это бессмыслицей: его альтер-эго даже не поместится в узкую яму, ему самому-то едва хватало места! Однако наставники настояли на своём плане. «Вы будете сидеть здесь до тех пор, пока не превратитесь в титана», — категорично заявил капитан. Его голос сочился злорадством.

Гарри тоскливо посмотрел вверх, на узкий круг света. Ему показалось, что где-то там мелькнули сальные патлы Снейпа. Он хотел, чтобы вернулся майор Люпин, дающий толковые советы, но тому пришлось отлучиться, и теперь капитан изводил Гарри в своей привычной манере.

— Какой же ты бесполезный, Поттер. Не понимаю, почему главнокомандующий так с тобой носится, — комментировал он. — Только посмотри на себя. И это «надежда человечества»?

Гарри зарычал. Он уже почти не чувствовал рук, упрямо кусая запястье снова и снова. Кровь капала на дно колодца, но Гарри по-прежнему оставался человеком.

— Ты такой же как твой отец: заносчивый, жадный до славы, плевать хотел на субординацию...

— Не смейте оскорблять моего отца!

Гарри в бессильной ярости саданул кулаком по стене, сбивая костяшки в кровь. Вот бы добраться до Снейпа прямо сейчас и вмазать по его самодовольной роже!

Полыхнула вспышка, и Гарри зажмурился, ослеплённый. А через мгновение увидел Снейпа далеко внизу.

Капитан смотрел на него с любопытством исследователя. Если бы Гарри не знал, кто такой Северус Снейп, то решил бы, что тот улыбается.

— Как интересно, Поттер. Необычная форма. Не шевелись, пока я схожу за майором Люпином.

Люпин пришёл в небывалый восторг, он обходил Гарри со всех сторон, делая наброски в блокнот и восхищённо бормоча себе под нос. Тело Гарри вытянулось вверх подобно растению, вместо человеческого скелета был тонкий костяной каркас, с трудом державший голову, а неестественно длинные руки тянулись до земли, замерев в нескольких дюймах от Снейпа. На кончиках пальцев росли огромные костяные когти.

— Превосходно! Теперь мы знаем, что Гарри может менять форму титана в зависимости от поставленной цели. Кажется, он очень хотел добраться до тебя, Северус, — хмыкнул Люпин.

К вечеру Гарри валился с ног: превращение отнимало немало энергии. А на следующий день его наставники продолжили эксперименты.

Они заставили отряд нападать на Гарри с клинками и кинжалами, всех сразу; защититься в обличии человека было невозможно. На этот раз превратиться удалось быстро, но Гарри всё равно получил несколько ранений, которые, впрочем, вскоре затянулись.

— Поздравляю, Гарри! — команда окружила его, несколько человек одобрительно хлопнули по плечу. — Ты молодец!

— Это действительно большой успех, Гарри, — одобрил Люпин. — Но не вздумай расслабляться. Новая экспедиция не за горами, и у нас нет права на ошибку.

Снейп промолчал. Гарри проводил взглядом его удаляющуюся спину — идеально прямую под плащом. Он сказал себе, что и не надеялся на похвалу Снейпа — определенно, это последнее, что он услышит от капитана! Но тот бы не развалился, если б хоть раз взглянул на Гарри не как на пустое место. 

По мнению Снейпа, Гарри по-прежнему был паршивой овцой своего отряда, и это оказалось неожиданно обидно.

Через пару дней упорных тренировок Билл, Флёр и Виктор отправились в соседнюю деревню — проветриться и раздобыть съестного. Гарри с тоской проводил их глазами: капитан строго-настрого запретил ему покидать штаб-квартиру.

— Он прав, Гарри, — успокаивала Гермиона. — Слухи о том, что случилось в Хогсмиде, расползлись по всей Британии. Люди сочиняют легенды и теряются в догадках, твоё имя уже на слуху. Мало кто знает, как всё было на самом деле, но рисковать не стоит.

— Не могу избавиться от мысли, что он делает это мне назло, — буркнул Гарри. Гермиона закатила глаза.

— И чего ты так прицепился к капитану? Он же был твоим кумиром много лет.

— Да, дружище, ты только и говорил, что о Снейпе, — кивнул Рон, погладив Гермиону по плечу. — Конечно, когда не проклинал титанов.

— Это трудно объяснить, — Гарри опустил голову. — Я все ещё восхищаюсь им, но не могу оставаться спокойным в его присутствии. Он ведёт себя как последний засранец, и ему всегда всё сходит с рук.

— Снейп может себе позволить быть засранцем, — сказал Рон. — Он — сильнейший боец человечества!

— Он потерял всех своих близких и продолжает терять их в битвах за стенами, — подхватила Гермиона. — Ты должен быть сдержанней, Гарри. Твоя жизнь сейчас зависит от капитана.

— И он ни на минуту не позволяет мне забыть об этом, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Почему вы его защищаете?! И что ты имеешь в виду, Гермиона? Ты что-то знаешь о прошлом Снейпа?

— Я слышала кое-что, — Гермиона нервно огляделась по сторонам и понизила голос. — О нём говорят разное. Например, что Снейп...

— Ну?

— Это только слухи! Что Снейп был членом преступной группы. Его приговорили к смертной казни, но Дамблдор вмешался и забрал Снейпа вместе с подельниками в Орден. В первой же вылазке за стену его друзья погибли... А сам он с тех пор стал человеком Дамблдора и в конце концов даже возглавил элитный отряд, — скороговоркой выпалила Гермиона.

У Гарри едва не отпала челюсть:

— Так наш капитан — преступник... Интересно, за что его судили?

— Я не знаю, Гарри, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Но это было давно. Очевидно, главнокомандующий доверяет Снейпу.

— Ещё бы, столько титанов прикончить! — восхищенно пробормотал Рон. — Ордену нужны такие бойцы, как старина Снейп.

— Разве преступники бывают бывшими?

Друзья уставились на Гарри с разной степенью недоверия и ужаса.

— Ты что задумал? — выпалил Рон.

— Скажи, что не собираешься делать глупостей!

Гарри улыбнулся им, но улыбка вышла безрадостной.

— Я знаю, что Дамблдор ведёт свою игру. Я не собираюсь слепо доверять ему, как остальные. Никто ничего мне не рассказывает, а цели предстоящей экспедиции держатся в тайне. Снейп ненавидит меня, — убежденно произнёс он. — Я хочу уничтожить титанов и отдам за это жизнь, если потребуется, но не собираюсь быть молчаливой безмозглой пешкой в играх, которых не понимаю.

— И чего ты добиваешься? — после паузы спросила Гермиона.

Гарри задумчиво проследил за рукой Рона, опустившейся на её талию, и вздохнул:

— Я собираюсь выяснить, что происходит.

Вернувшиеся из деревни ребята пребывали в радостном возбуждении. Флёр и Билл искренне улыбались и, кажется, сидели друг к другу слишком близко, а Виктор как обычно хранил молчание.

— Как прошло? — спросил Оливер.

— В целом, неплохо, — ответил Билл. — Пара человек косились неодобрительно, пока мы закупали провизию, но остальные выглядели дружелюбно.

— Наверное, переживают о том, что мы проедаем их налоги, — фыркнула Флёр. — Гарри, ты любишь мёд? Мы раздобыли немного к чаю.

К удивлению Гарри, Виктор Крам отвёл его в сторону, дождавшись, когда остальные зайдут в коттедж.

— Ты выглядишь довольно нервным, Поттер. Оно и понятно.

Гарри удивлённо захлопал глазами.

— Я подумал, что стоит предложить тебе средство, которое помогает, когда особенно хреново, — Виктор полез в карман и извлёк оттуда упаковку скрученных табачных листьев. — Курил когда-нибудь?

— Бывало, — Гарри некстати вспомнилась забористая дурь Драко Малфоя. После неё действительно становилось гораздо легче. — Эмм... спасибо?

— Просто табак, — пожал плечами Виктор. Упаковка перекочевала в карман Гарри. — Не трепись сильно об этом. И смотри, не попадись Снейпу, а то сгноит тебя на плацу.

В ту ночь Гарри не мог уснуть. Ворочался с боку на бок добрых полчаса и, плюнув на всё, выскользнул из комнаты, прихватив с собой пачку самокруток. Он старался ступать как можно тише и, вроде бы, ему везло: казалось, вся штаб-квартира спала глубоким сном.

Тихонько приоткрыв заднюю дверь, Гарри шагнул в ночь. Воздух звенел от влаги, и Гарри вдохнул его полной грудью, прикрыв глаза, чувствуя, как кожа покрывается мурашками. Он обошёл особняк по периметру, и ранние осенние листья шуршали под ногами. Температура в Британии редко опускалась ниже нуля, хотя в книжках Гермионы писали, что там, во внешнем мире, есть края, где дуют ледяные ветры, а зимой с неба падает замерзшая вода — снег.

Он дал себе обещание однажды проверить, правда ли это.

Спрятавшись в тени старой пристройки, Гарри прислонился к деревянной балке и зажег самокрутку. Втянул горький дым, закашлявшись, и почувствовал, как давящее напряжение последних дней понемногу отпускает.

— Развлекаешься, Поттер?

Гарри так и застыл с сигаретой во рту, проклиная своё невезение. Этот вкрадчивый голос он узнал бы из тысячи. Но Снейп всё равно уже поймал его с поличным, так что глупо было делать вид, что Гарри просто вышел подышать воздухом.

Снейп подкрался совершенно бесшумно, чему Гарри, впрочем, не удивился. Он выступил из темноты и подошёл ближе. Гарри невольно засмотрелся: без привычной формы, одетый в простую льняную рубашку и грубые штаны, капитан выглядел как-то иначе. Длинные волосы, обычно забранные в хвост, свободно спадали на плечи, смягчая резкие черты лица.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — поздоровался Гарри. Снейп весело фыркнул. Странно, что он не бросился убивать Гарри на месте — ну, или бить ему морду, как в первый день.

— Уже ночь. Откуда у тебя эта дрянь?

Гарри насупился, всем своим видом показывая, что будет молчать даже под пытками.

— Всё ясно, — сказал Снейп, — Крам. Этот идиот действительно убеждён, что я поверил, будто он бросил курить.

Это не было вопросом, и Гарри не стал отвечать. Самокрутка дымилась, обжигая ему пальцы.

— Что ты застыл, Поттер? Докуривай уже, раз начал.

Гарри послушно затянулся. Всё происходящее казалось слишком странным... Он почти ущипнул себя, чтобы проверить, не сон ли это. И лишь мысль, что Снейп сочтёт его ещё большим идиотом, остановила Гарри.

— Я конфискую остальное, — Снейп ловко выхватил упаковку, повертел в руках. Затем, к бесконечному удивлению Гарри, поджёг одну сигарету и сунул ее в рот. На его лице проступило блаженство.

— Вы курите? — поражённо спросил Гарри. Снейп вздохнул и возвёл очи горе.

— Как видишь. Хотя, надо признать, я подрастерял навык.

Они молча курили пару минут, но тишина была неожиданно уютной. Гарри поднял голову к небу и поразился удивительно ярким звёздам, каких никогда не увидишь ни в Годриковой Лощине, ни в Лондоне.

— Что там, за стенами? — рот Гарри заговорил будто сам по себе. — Я читал про моря, горы, пустыни. Не слишком верится, если честно.

— Странно слышать это от тебя, — Снейп пускал в небо колечки дыма. — Ты же мечтатель, Поттер. Идеалист. Веришь в уничтожение титанов.

— А вы нет?

Снейп не ответил.

— Они — там, Поттер. За стенами титаны, и, сколько бы мы ни махали клинками, меньше их не становится. Но остальное... — Снейп смотрел куда-то сквозь Гарри. — Я видел не так много, как хотелось бы. Внешний мир... завораживает. У него нет границ. Подозреваю, что всё, о чем ты читал, может оказаться реальным.

Гарри не отрывал взгляда от резкого профиля Снейпа, скрытого в полумраке. Он пытался представить, о чём думает капитан, но тёмные глаза оставались непроницаемы. Докурив, Снейп швырнул сигарету под ноги и растоптал носком башмака. Гарри последовал его примеру.

— Отправляйся спать, — сказал Снейп без привычной злобы. — Построение в шесть утра.

Гарри прижал кулак к сердцу, отдавая честь и с трудом заставив себя не улыбаться.

— Есть, сэр!

— И да, Поттер, — капитан окликнул его на полпути, — завтра бежишь марш-бросок по пересечённой местности.

— За что?!

— За курение, — Снейп выглядел чрезвычайно самодовольно. — Виктор Крам составит тебе компанию.

Уже ложась в постель, Гарри размышлял о том, что это был их первый нормальный разговор со Снейпом. И определённо самый странный из всех.

***

Чем ближе подступала грядущая экспедиция за стену, тем сильнее все вокруг сходили с ума.

Он часто видел Рона и Гермиону, сидящих слишком близко друг к другу или державшихся за руки. Это было предсказуемо, но тем не менее поражало его: они всегда всё делили на троих, сколько Гарри себя помнил, а теперь у его лучших друзей был свой собственный маленький мир. И это сейчас, когда решалась судьба человечества.

Билл и Флёр временами исчезали куда-то вместе, а потом возвращались, раскрасневшиеся и полные энергии. Капитан Снейп, кажется, не замечал, что творится у него в отряде, или делал вид, что не замечал. Наверняка у него хватало забот и без того, чтобы отлавливать влюблённые парочки.

Когда Гарри размышлял об этом, в груди ворочалось непонятное чувство, которому не удавалось найти название. Он не понимал, как люди вообще способны думать о подобных глупостях — сейчас, когда титаны могут напасть в любой момент.

— Не вижу ничего удивительного, — пожал плечами Виктор Крам, когда Гарри поделился с ним своими мыслями. — Человечество, как никогда, под угрозой вымирания. А мы, разведчики, чувствуем это особенно остро. Что ещё делать людям, как не следовать своим инстинктам?

После той злополучной истории с сигаретами они не то чтобы стали друзьями, но определено нашли общий язык. Гарри нравился Виктор: молчаливый и сдержанный, тот оказался прекрасным слушателем и всегда высказывался по существу. Вот и сейчас Гарри, поразмыслив, согласился с ним.

А вскоре случилось кое-что ещё.

В штаб-квартире Ордена Феникса было две просторных ванных комнаты, которые традиционно делили на мужскую и женскую. Учитывая количество людей, населявших дом, проблем с душем не возникало: из стены торчало несколько леек, на полу стояли большие деревянные кадки. Вода тоже подавалась исправно: неподалёку пряталось подземное водохранилище. Никаких перегородок в душевой не наблюдалось, да и зачем они военным, не привыкшим к уединению?

Тем вечером Гарри спустился в тренировочный зал, чтобы поработать в одиночку: ему нужно было ненадолго отключить голову, а физические нагрузки всегда помогали. Когда он закончил, то с удивлением обнаружил, что отбой уже наступил, и Гарри отправился в душ, рассчитывая ополоснуться и лечь спать как можно скорее.

Он был уверен, что в такой час душевые пусты, но старался не шуметь, чтобы никого не потревожить. Тихонько открыв дверь в уборную, Гарри замер: изнутри доносился шум льющийся воды и странные звуки, напоминающие борьбу.

Гарри подобрался, прислушиваясь: драки в отряде случались редко, но с прибытием новобранцев вероятность конфликтов возрастала. Он подошел ближе, готовый вмешаться или позвать на помощь, и услышал звук удара о стену, а затем стон, и еще один, громче.

Гарри уже взялся за ручку двери, ведущей в душевые, но следующий звук заставил его остановиться. Эти сдавленные стоны казались... странными.

Напор воды уменьшился, и Гарри расслышал шёпот и тяжёлое дыхание. Там, в душевой кто-то тихо переговаривался, потом раздались влажные звуки, словно это была не драка, а...

Поцелуй.

Сердце забилось где-то в горле. Словно загипнотизированный, Гарри сделал шаг вперед и неслышно приоткрыл дверь, заглядывая в узкую щелку. Сначала он не различил ничего из-за горячего пара, пропитавшего воздух, потом, когда глаза немного привыкли, смог разглядеть у дальней стены два сплетённых тела. Ему понадобилась почти минута, чтобы понять, что он видит голых мужчин, и осознать, чем они занимаются.

А потом он услышал голос, который совершенно точно принадлежал Маркусу Флинту:

— Олли...

Гарри бесшумно сполз на пол на ослабших ногах, но не мог перестать смотреть. Оливер Вуд вновь застонал и откинул голову на плечо любовника, упираясь ладонями в мокрый кафель. Мускулы на его руках вздулись, широкая спина ходила ходуном, и Маркус поглаживал её сильными уверенными движениями. Он поцеловал Оливера в шею и отстранил от себя, чтобы наклонить ниже. Задвигался быстрей и резче, вырывая новые стоны, зажал любовнику рот ладонью.

— Тише, Олли, мы же не хотим, чтобы Снейп нас застукал.

— Чёрт! Ты можешь не говорить о нём, когда трахаешь меня?

— Ты же знаешь, у кэпа бессонница, он на днях засёк Поттера с сигаретами.

Гарри вздрогнул, но парочка была слишком занята друг другом, чтобы заметить его.

— Маркус.

— Мм?

— Заткнись и продолжай, мать твою!

Дважды просить не пришлось. Толчки возобновились, и Гарри прикрыл дверь, отступая, пока не упёрся спиной в стену. Лицо пылало, пот стекал градом, а в штанах было так твёрдо, что хотелось кричать. Но ещё сильнее — дотронуться до себя.

Вспомнив, что Оливер и Маркус могут выйти в любую минуту, Гарри до боли сжал рукой пах и медленно, на подгибающихся ногах отправился в свою спальню.

***

Ежедневные тренировки теперь давались Гарри легче — как в обличии человека, так и титана. Пару раз ему даже удалось уложить на лопатки других членов команды, а его титан уже вполне успешно бегал, нападал и уворачивался от атак. Теперь Гарри гораздо быстрее превращался в гиганта: достаточно было вспомнить свою ярость и желание отомстить.

Было ещё кое-что, о чем он не рассказывал никому, даже Рону и Гермионе. Ему это нравилось.

Находясь в теле титана, Гарри ощущал небывалую силу и лёгкость; казалось, весь мир лежит у его ног. Хроническая усталость и человеческие потребности исчезали бесследно, а разум притуплялся — его вытесняли инстинкты и простые сильные эмоции: восторг, уверенность, ярость. Иногда ему казалось, будто он раздваивается, спорит сам с собой; словно тихий голос внутри нашёптывает ему, что делать. Гарри не собирался прислушиваться: у него была цель, чёткая и ясная. Были задания Люпина и Снейпа. Но он не мог забыть, как пытался напасть на своих друзей во время битвы за Хогсмид, и не мог вспомнить, слышал ли тогда этот голос.

Гарри упивался свободой, которая приходила вместе с силой титана — ощущение, не доступное ему прежде. Никто, казалось, не замечал его радости от превращений, только Снейп всё чаще провожал долгим пристальным взглядом.

Однажды капитан поймал его за руку в одном из коридоров. Не ожидавший этого Гарри вздрогнул и инстинктивно дёрнулся, но Снейп держал крепко. Гарри тупо посмотрел на свой локоть, оплетённый паучьими пальцами, и глубоко вздохнул. Спину и шею облепили мурашки.

— Пойдём со мной, Поттер, — сказал Снейп и потащил его в одну из пустующих комнат.

Он навис над Гарри, схватил за плечи и долго молчал, рассматривая его. Гарри стойко выдержал тяжёлый взгляд Снейпа: он — член Ордена Феникса, а не какой-то там трусливый мальчишка! Но голос прозвучал неожиданно хрипло:

— Что случилось, сэр?

Снейп привычно скривился, наконец-то становясь похожим на самого себя.

— С этого дня я назначаю тебе индивидуальные тренировки, Поттер. Как бы прискорбно не было говорить это.

— Тренировки?..

— Кажется, я так и сказал, — рявкнул Снейп. — У тебя проблемы с контролем сознания.

Гарри моргнул.

— Почему?

Снейп устало опустился на стул, потёр руками виски:

— Твой титан, Поттер. Он все ещё сильнее тебя.

Гарри похолодел. Не то чтобы он не думал об этом или собирался признаваться в своих страхах.

— Это неправда! Я контролирую его.

— До поры до времени. Неужели ты надеялся обдурить меня, раз идиот Люпин ничего не замечает?

Гарри опустил голову. Он продолжал ощущать на себе чёртов _взгляд_ , но понять, о чём думает капитан, было невозможно.

— Я чувствую борьбу между вами, — наконец сказал Снейп. — У тебя слишком много неизведанной силы и слишком мало мозгов, чтобы пустить всё на самотёк.

Гарри возмущённо вскинулся, но промолчал, смутившись. Теперь он отчётливо читал насмешку в тёмных глазах, однако Снейп не был зол по-настоящему.

— Я знаком с ментальными практиками. С завтрашнего дня начнём работать с твоим сознанием, — Снейп поднялся, показывая, что разговор окончен. — Мы не можем допустить, чтобы экспедиция сорвалась, если титан всё же возьмёт над тобой верх.

Гарри никогда раньше не слышал о ментальных практиках, в отличие от Гермионы.

Он практически оторвал её от Рона, застукав их в кладовке со швабрами. Когда Гарри распахнул дверь, они прекратили ворковать и отскочили друг от друга так быстро, что Рон ударился головой о платяной шкаф.

Дождавшись, пока друг перестанет стонать, а Гермиона — краснеть и оправдываться, Гарри кратко пересказал им свой разговор со Снейпом.

— Ментальные практики — очень древнее искусство! — воскликнула Гермиона, тут же забыв о недавнем конфузе. — Сейчас о нём почти не вспоминают, я читала...

— Ну конечно же, ты читала, — Рон закатил глаза и подмигнул Гарри.

— Оно позволяет контролировать своё сознание, освобождая разум от нежелательных мыслей и настраивая его определённым образом. По неподтвержденным данным, мастера ментального искусства даже способны читать чужие мысли!

— Ого! — Рон восхищенно присвистнул. — Надеюсь, старине Снейпу не придёт в голову залезть в мои мозги.

— Странно, что капитан вообще владеет ментальными практиками, — нахмурилась Гермиона.

— Неудивительно, учитывая его тёмное прошлое, — заметил Рон. — Интересно, у кого он этому научился?

Гарри подумал о Дамблдоре, но промолчал. Ему пора было на индивидуальный урок, а ссорится со Снейпом отчего-то больше не хотелось.

Увиденное в душевой не давало покоя. Несколько раз Гарри просыпался на мокрых простынях, чего прежде никогда не случалось, и, стиснув зубы, отправлялся мыться, хотя и зайти в душ теперь не мог спокойно. Стоило ему встать под лейку и включить воду, как перед глазами всплывали жаркие картины, а член вставал колом. Маркус и Оливер вели себя как обычно, подшучивая друг над другом и над Гарри, недоумевая, почему тот вдруг разучился смотреть им в глаза.

Он не мог ничего с собой поделать: то, чем занимались Маркус и Оливер, не укладывалось в голове. Гарри никогда не слышал, чтобы двое мужчин спали друг с другом, он и сексом-то прежде не интересовался — не до того было. Смерть матери и все дальнейшие события начисто отбили у Гарри интерес к романтическим отношениям, тем более, что он никогда по-настоящему не увлекался ни одной девчонкой, как например, Рон — Гермионой. Гарри не сомневался, что его друг хотел бы заняться с ней сексом, Билл и Флёр наверняка были любовниками. 

Гарри попытался представить красавицу Флёр без одежды, но не испытал ничего похожего на звериное желание, настигшее его в душевой.

Значит ли это, что он... мог бы хотеть того же?

Конечно, если бы не был так поглощён своей целью и миссией, возложенной на него Дамблдором.

Однако Оливер и Маркус не выходили у Гарри из головы. Они не походили на влюблённую парочку: не держались за руки и не обжимались, пока никто не видит. Они были такими... обычными. Лучшими бойцами элитного отряда. Гарри подумал о том, знает ли Снейп, что творят его подчинённые. И если да, то почему позволяет им?

Мысли Гарри в сотый раз переключились на Снейпа. Он размышлял, как капитан относится к сексу, находит ли время, чтобы вообще думать об этом. Есть ли у него любовница или, может, любовник?

Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия, как и о том, почему его вообще волнуют подобные вопросы.

Он стал чаще гулять по ночам, не в силах заснуть. Голова кипела от нескончаемого потока мыслей: о титанах, отце, Хогвартсе, Дамблдоре, Снейпе, сексе. Гарри подозревал, что его ночные вылазки — не тайна для отряда, но, пока он показывал достойные результаты на тренировках, ему никто не препятствовал. В одну из ночей Гарри обнаглел настолько, что схватил свой УПМ, решив, что привычное чувство полёта поможет ему очистить сознание. Так, как учил его Снейп на индивидуальных занятиях.

Он вышел на крыльцо и, запустив тросы в сторону одного из балконов, взмыл в небо.

Лес был слишком далеко, но размеры коттеджа позволяли немного поманеврировать. Привычно расслабившись и прикрыв глаза, Гарри взлетел выше и оказался на крыше. Долго лежал там, разглядывая небо и пытаясь изгнать из головы любые мысли, отвлекающие от приказов во время трансформации. Получалось так себе: методика, предложенная Снейпом, заставляла снова и снова вспоминать капитана.

Гарри сдался, когда начал замерзать. Он будет стараться усердней, но сначала попробует выспаться. Спал он в последнее время ужасно, даже подумывал сходить к мадам Помфри и попросить какое-нибудь лекарство, но не хотел, чтобы за него беспокоились. Гарри сделал несколько прыжков, цепляясь за выступы и водосточные трубы, пока не приземлился на узком балкончике. Внутри горел неяркий свет.

Гарри двигался достаточно тихо: это умение необходимо, чтобы эффективней скрываться от титанов, однако всё равно оставался риск разбудить кого-нибудь. Нужно было скорее спускаться и возвращаться в спальню, но Гарри не удержался и заглянул в маленькое окошко. В комнате догорала масляная лампа, а рядом, разметавшись на простынях, спал капитан Снейп.

Чёрные спутанные пряди змеями рассыпались по подушке, худая грудь ровно и высоко вздымалась. Одеяло сбилось в ногах, открывая жилистое тело, покрытое редкими жёсткими волосками. Снейп спал без одежды, и от этого открытия Гарри будто парализовало. Такой капитан должен был выглядеть беззащитно, но отчего-то не выглядел. Скорее, он казался смертельно уставшим. Что там Флинт говорил про бессонницу? Если Снейп и страдал ей, то сейчас явно принял лекарство, раз появление Гарри на балконе не разбудило его.

Но даже долгожданный сон, похоже, не исцелял капитана. Глубокие морщины на его лице не удивляли Гарри; он, один из немногих во всей Британии, действительно мог понять, какая ответственность лежит на плечах Снейпа.

А вот свои чувства Гарри понять не мог. Ему казалось, что он всё ещё падает — даже когда ноги коснулись твёрдой земли.


	7. Дамблдор

Главнокомандующий Альбус Дамблдор посетил штаб-квартиру накануне экспедиции. Удивились, кажется, все: вместо него ожидали прибытия Макгонагалл, которая должна была возглавить предстоящую операцию и посвятить отряд в детали. Закрытая повозка с эмблемой феникса остановилась у коттеджа ровно в полдень, и все члены Ордена встали по стойке смирно, готовые приветствовать своего командора. Но к солдатам вышел сам генерал. Оглядел шокированных подчинённых и улыбнулся, довольный произведённым эффектом.

— Главнокомандующий, сэр! Добро пожаловать!

Капитан Кингсли опомнился первым и отдал честь, вслед за ним почтительно замерли и солдаты. Некоторые, особенно новобранцы, впервые видели Дамблдора так близко, и теперь на их лицах читалось благоговение. Гарри смотрел настороженно, строя самые невероятные теории, которые могли бы оправдать визит генерала.

— Вольно, друзья, — Дамблдор махнул рукой, и всё пришло в движение. Солдаты приветствовали главнокомандующего нестройным гулом голосов, пока Снейп не послал своим подчиненным один из самых убийственных своих взглядов.

Гарри подумал, что Снейп вовсе не рад приезду генерала и смотрит на него совсем не так, как остальные. Почему-то этот факт, вместо того чтобы озадачить, отозвался необъяснимым теплом в груди. Впрочем, Гарри уже начал привыкать к собственным странным реакциям и мыслям.

— Генерал, чем мы обязаны вашему визиту? Что-то с командором? — напряжённо спросил Снейп.

— О, не переживайте, капитан, Минерва в полном порядке, — мягко ответил Дамблдор. — И уже едет сюда. Дорогие друзья, — он обратил взгляд прозрачных голубых глаз на притихших солдат, на секунду задержав его на Гарри. — Я очень рад видеть вас всех, но почести совершенно излишни. Прошу вас, возвращайтесь к своим делам.

Толпа начала неуверенно расходиться. Гарри понимал, что Дабмлдор не озвучил просьбу, а отдал приказ, и сделал вид, что уходит тоже. Боковым зрением он наблюдал, как генерал передал лошадей на попечение восторженного Хагрида и сделал знак Люпину и Снейпу:

— Северус, Ремус, надеюсь, вы сможете уделить мне немного времени.

Гарри вернулся в общую гостиную и ближайшие десять минут делал вид, что слушает бессмысленную болтовню Рона. Потом брякнул, что ему нужно к мадам Помфри, и едва отвязался от Гермионы, тут же атаковавшей его вопросами. Средство от бессонницы — хороший повод, ведь завтра важный день, который может стать решающим для человечества. В конце концов, Гермиона отстала, и Гарри оказался предоставлен самому себе. Оглядываясь и вжимаясь в стену на каждый звук, он тихо, как мышь, прокрался к кабинету Снейпа.

Гарри понимал, что если его поймают, то возникнут вопросы и, возможно, он окажется в полной заднице (будто сейчас он где-то ещё). Но его собственных вопросов накопилось слишком много, и Гарри намерен был получить хотя бы часть ответов до того, как рискнет навсегда расстаться с жизнью, разорванный титаном. Или до того, как разорвут его друзей.

Однако у кабинета Снейпа его ждало разочарование. Из-под дубовой двери виднелась полоска света и доносились слабые шорохи, но ни единого слова разобрать было невозможно. Не давая себе времени передумать, Гарри бросился в свою комнату за УПМ.

При свете дня то, что он задумал, было безумием. И потому — Гарри не сомневался — могло сработать. Ему нужно было услышать, о чём они говорят. Дамблдор не собирался обсуждать с Гарри ничего важного, иначе сделал бы это гораздо раньше, и что-то подсказывало: на прямые вопросы он отвечать не станет. Значит, Гарри найдёт другой способ узнать правду.

Немного сноровки, немного скрытности — и он оказался на крыше. Нашёл широкий вентиляционный люк, который приметил ещё в прошлый раз, лёжа здесь и безуспешно борясь с собой. Возблагодарил родителей и всех богов за то, что так и не стал ни высоким, ни широкоплечим. Осторожно снять крышку и проскользнуть внутрь, в паутину неизведанной части особняка, оказалось захватывающе страшно. Сердце колотилось так громко, что у Гарри заложило уши.

Он медленно продвигался вперёд, извиваясь ужом и заглядывая в сетчатые решётки каждого встречного люка. Помещения казались знакомыми. По прошествии месяца он неплохо ориентировался в особняке и был почти уверен в успехе своей безумной затеи.

Вниз по вентиляции Гарри спускался с трудом, упираясь в стены руками и ногами. Он искренне надеялся, что подозрительный шум не привлечёт слишком много внимания, учитывая, что комнаты по большей части пустовали, а почти все солдаты сосредоточились в районе гостиной на первом этаже. Размеры штаб-квартиры действительно поражали воображение.

Приближаясь, по своим подсчетам, к кабинету Снейпа, Гарри замедлился до скорости черепахи. Губы сами растянулись в невесёлой усмешке: прознай капитан о его шпионских играх, и до завтрашней экспедиции ему не дожить.

Наконец, спустя целую вечность он услышал приглушённый и до крайности раздражённый голос Снейпа, который узнал бы из сотни. Бесшумно (по крайней мере, он на это надеялся) Гарри подполз ближе и заглянул в зарешёченный люк. Седая как лунь голова Альбуса Дамблдора обнаружилась прямо под ним.

— ... в самом деле, генерал, и вы сообщаете мне об этом только сейчас, накануне экспедиции?

Судя по ледяному тону, капитан пребывал в бешенстве. Голос Дамблдора, напротив, лучился властным спокойствием.

— У меня не было оснований доверять непроверенным источникам, Северус. Теперь я убеждён, что слухи правдивы. Гарри не единственный в своём роде. Есть и другие.

— «Колоссальный» титан, разрушивший Марию?

— Вероятней всего. И тот, что пробил брешь в Розе.

— Почему вы не хотите посвящать Люпина? Он, а не я, исследует этих тварей.

«Должно быть, майор Люпин уже покинул кабинет, оставив Снейпа и генерала наедине», — подумал Гарри, обращаясь в слух. Дамблдор усмехнулся.

— Неразумно класть все яйца в одну корзину, Северус, — сказал он. — Ты же знаешь, я доверяю тебе как никому.

— И долго вы намерены хранить столь важный секрет?

— Столько, сколько получится. Мы пока не знаем, кто сливает информацию министерству, но события в Хогсмиде подтвердили, что не обошлось без крыс.

Оба помолчали, отдавая дань скорби по погибшим.

— Я много недель ломал голову, Альбус, сколько жизней бы мы спасли, не отправь министр Орден за стену в тот день... Слишком невероятно для простого совпадения.

— Как это ни прискорбно, мой мальчик, но ты прав. Волдеморт всё ещё на шаг впереди.

Гарри едва успел удивиться фамильярности капитана с главнокомандующим. Кажется, эти двое были по-настоящему близки. Голоса стали тише, и пришлось напрячься, чтобы разобрать хоть что-нибудь.

— Вы абсолютно уверены, Альбус? — спросил Снейп. — Ещё месяц назад вы ставили под сомнение само существование Волдеморта, а теперь утверждаете, что именно мы, люди, начали этот кошмар. Сотню лет истребляем самих себя.

— А разве не всегда было именно так, Северус? — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Люди воевали с начала истории. Мы пока не знаем, кто создал Волдеморта и что именно тот из себя представляет, но я уверен, что за происхождением титанов стоит именно он. Ты ведь и сам никогда не верил в «божественную кару» и прочие сомнительные теории.

— Не верил, — прошептал Снейп. — Но представить подобное... Альбус, это же чудовищно! Проводить такие эксперименты над людьми.

— Рад, что ты всё ещё не тот безжалостный убийца, каким тебя считают, мальчик мой. Кстати, феномен юного Гарри только подтверждает мою теорию.

— Снова Поттер, — в голосе Снейпа послышалось раздражение. — Вы всегда потворствовали им, Альбус.

— Ты несправедлив к мальчику, Северус, — теперь Дамблдор совершенно точно улыбался. — Мы оба знаем: его силы нужны нам. Ремус сообщил об его успехах...

— Я слышал, Альбус.

— ...Кроме того, Гарри совершенно не похож на Джеймса.

Снейп фыркнул:

— Разве? Мальчишка груб и несдержан, плевать хотел на любые правила и субординацию. Мне даже пришлось прилюдно наказать его за непочтительность.

— О да, я наслышан о том досадном эпизоде. Ты правильно поступил, но теперь пора отринуть ваши разногласия. В тебе ещё жива ненависть к его отцу, Северус, я понимаю, — в голосе Дамблдора зазвучала сталь. — Но сейчас не время и не место. Идёт война.

— Безусловно, генерал.

— К тому же, если ты приглядишься к Гарри повнимательней, то поймёшь, что он исключительно способный молодой человек, — заговорил Дамблдор мягче. — Немного порывистый, не отрицаю. Но целеустремленный и великодушный. Преданный своим близким. Готовый пожертвовать собой, не раздумывая.

Гарри зажал рот рукой. Голоса долетали до него словно сквозь толщу воды.

— Это-то меня и пугает, — пробормотал Снейп. — Вы, конечно, не скажете мне, что за миссию собираетесь доверить мальчику?

— Всему своё время, Северус. Завтра вы отправитесь за стену, как и планировалось. Ты сделаешь, что должен. Нам _нужна_ Мария. Я продолжу собирать информацию и держать тебя в курсе.

— Как поступить, если мы встретим других разумных титанов? Людей-титанов, подобных Поттеру? — напряжённо спросил Снейп. — Попробовать взять их живыми?

— Это слишком опасно. Уничтожьте, если получится, и вскройте затылок. Если не получится — отступайте, но проследите за их поведением. Реакции, эмоции, слабые стороны. Любые детали важны.

Скрипнул стул. Голос Дамблдора послышался справа, от двери.

— Не рискуй напрасно людьми, Северус. Сейчас мы особенно нуждаемся в каждом бойце. И пригляди за мальчиком. Жизнь Гарри бесценна, — Снейп протестующе выдохнул, но Дамблдор не дал ему возразить. — Может быть, память о его матери поможет тебе быть более снисходительным?

***

Гарри не последовал за Дамблдором.

Откровенно говоря, пока он пришёл в себя и выбрался из вентиляционного люка в пустых складских помещениях, главнокомандующий уже покинул особняк, и гнаться за ним не имело смысла.

Гарри и так услышал достаточно.

— Где ты бродишь? — накинулась на него Гермиона. — Тебя ждут в тренировочном зале. Капитан рвёт и мечет.

Только этого не хватало; Гарри был совершенно не в состоянии придумывать оправдания для Снейпа. Снейпа, знавшего его родителей. Ненавидящего его отца, но, по-видимому, отнюдь не ненавидящего мать.

И по-прежнему презирающего его самого.

К счастью, оправдываться не пришлось: когда он присоединился к своему отряду, Снейп как раз отправился встречать приехавшую Макгонагалл. Повторно выстраиваться не стали: каждая минута перед экспедицией была на счету.

— Неплохо, Гарри, — похвалил Вуд после особенно рьяного спарринга. — Думаю, ты готов к встрече с титанами.

Гарри бил, уходил от атак, стрелял по мишеням, но мысли его были далеко.

К вечеру он вновь обнаружил себя у кабинета Снейпа. Внутри зрела злая, мрачная решимость, которая всегда овладевала им в разгар боя. Теперь он знал, что Снейп не убьёт его за дерзость: приказ генерала до сих пор звенел в ушах, как и его слова, брошенные напоследок: «Жизнь Гарри бесценна». 

Гарри хотел сказать и спросить так много, но ещё больше — посмотреть в тёмные глаза капитана, даже если это будет единственным ответом на заданные и незаданные вопросы.

Он думал о том, что привело его сюда: в Орден Феникса, к этой битве и к этой двери. Думал о том, что уже потерял слишком много, но всё равно бессилен перед страхом новых потерь. Гарри вспоминал последний взгляд матери, и её прекрасное лицо грубело, заострялось, превращаясь в другое, знакомое — и столь же мёртвое.

Гарри зажмурился до боли, а когда открыл глаза — лицо было живым и очень удивлённым.

— Поттер? Что тебе нужно?

— Не умирайте, сэр, — прошептал Гарри и тут же прикусил себе язык. Снейп медленно моргнул. Он внимательно оглядел гостя с ног до головы и, не говоря ни слова, втащил его внутрь. Дверь тихо закрылась за их спинами.

Снейп уже сменил привычную форму на просторные штаны и рубашку, и в груди у Гарри кольнуло. Он усилием воли прогнал из головы непрошенные картины, пока капитан, закатав рукава и обнажив жилистые руки, доставал из шкафа пузатые бокалы и наполнял их золотистой терпко пахнущей жидкостью.

— Выпей, — он сел за стол и пододвинул к Гарри один из бокалов.

Гарри послушно сделал глоток и едва не задохнулся. Пока он кашлял, морщась и вытирая слезы, Снейп осушил свою порцию и плеснул ещё на полпальца. Вслед за первой последовала вторая.

— Что это... сэр?

— Коньяк.

Гарри не мог вспомнить, пил ли он когда-либо прежде, но теперь чувствовал себя немного лучше. Тёплая волна опустилась из горла и прогрела внутренности, успокаивая пульс, выравнивая дыхание. Снейп наблюдал за ним, искривив губы в намёке на улыбку.

Он сидел так близко, собранный и в то же время расслабленный, что можно было протянуть руку и прикоснуться. Гарри не решился.

— Бояться смерти не унизительно, Поттер, — медленно, раздельно произнёс капитан. — Завтра каждый из нас рискнёт жизнью, но ты будешь в большей безопасности, чем другие.

Имел ли в виду Снейп его исключительные способности к регенерации или приказ Дамблдора? В любом случае, Гарри не понравилось, как это прозвучало.

— Я не боюсь за свою жизнь, — сказал он. — Я боюсь не сделать того, что должен. Подвести тех, кто рассчитывает на меня. Подвести вас.

Снейп фыркнул, почти весело:

— Уверяю, Поттер, я не из тех идиотов, кто всерьёз рассчитывает на тебя.

Гарри опустил голову. Он надеялся, что его лицо не выражает ничего, но Снейп, по-прежнему наблюдавший за ним, негромко добавил:

— Ты ещё ребёнок. Дамблдор не понимает. 

— Я могу сражаться, — пробормотал Гарри, смутившись.

— Определённо, можешь. Но это не делает тебя взрослым, как не делает хорошим бойцом. Ты мог бы им стать когда-нибудь — если повезёт. Сейчас ты уязвим, даже в облике титана. Завтра будешь под нашей защитой. Приказ есть приказ.

— Я... я бы хотел защитить вас. Защитить всех, кто мне дорог. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — он вскинул на Снейпа пылающий взгляд. — А ещё я хотел поблагодарить вас, сэр.

— Неужели?

— Вы занимались со мной и многому научили меня. Я не сразу это понял. Я бы хотел знать и уметь больше, стать сильнее. Надеюсь, мне представится шанс.

«Надеюсь, мы выживем».

Снейп выпил ещё, задумчиво глядя в окно. Снаружи Хагрид с вёдрами шёл в сторону конюшни, звучно напевая гимн Британии. Огромный волкодав Клык семенил рядом, вторя хозяину протяжным воем.

— Тебе пора спать. Ступай к себе, Поттер.

— Могу я прежде задать вам вопрос, сэр?

Снейп махнул рукой, и Гарри выпалил, не давай себе времени передумать:

— Я... слышал кое-что необычное. О Хогвартсе.

От расслабленности капитана не осталось и следа. Он вперил в Гарри пронзительный взгляд, от которого хотелось поёжиться и сбежать, по меньшей мере, на другой конец коттеджа.

— Где ты мог слышать об этом? Отвечай!

— Главнокомандующий упоминал о нём, — Гарри решил выдать часть правды. — Однажды мы... разговаривали. Ещё давно, в день битвы за Хогсмид.

Снейп нахмурился, продолжая прожигать его взглядом, потом задумчиво откинулся на спинку стула:

— Вот как. Генерал не перестаёт удивлять, хотя, казалось бы, после стольких лет...

Он оборвал сам себя и вернулся к созерцанию Гарри.

— Ну? И что он говорил тебе?

— Я... не понял до конца, сэр. Главнокомандующий сказал, что человечеству потребуется моя помощь, чтобы найти Хогвартс, который был утерян много лет назад. За стенами.

Снейп выругался так витиевато, что Гарри испуганно прикусил язык.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал капитан, очевидно, взяв себя в руки. — Очень хорошо. Раз генералу угодно повесить на тебя ещё и это, кто мы такие, чтобы возражать ему?

Он вскочил и стремительно прошёлся по комнате, остановившись у окна. Теперь Гарри видел его напряжённую прямую спину.

— Я не совсем понял, что это значит, сэр. Не объясните?

— Почему бы тебе не спросить у главнокомандующего? — резко ответил Снейп.

— Я пытался поговорить сегодня, но не успел, он так быстро ушёл после вашей беседы...

— Ты что, следил за нами, Поттер? — прищурился Снейп, внезапно нависая над Гарри. Тот постарался придать своему лицу самое искреннее выражение.

— Что вы, сэр, я же не самоубийца! Я всего лишь видел, как вы с генералом и майором уходили вместе. Потом я искал главнокомандующего, но мне сказали, он уже уехал.

Капитан, казалось, удовлетворился этим объяснением, хоть Гарри и не был уверен, что поверил ему.

— Полагаю, у Альбуса Дамблдора были причины не посвящать тебя в детали своего сумасбродного плана раньше времени. Пока, как ты знаешь, у Ордена другая задача.

— Вернуть стену Мария?

— Вернуть стену и зачистить территорию от всех титанов. Только после того, как мы покончим с этим, Орден сможет вернуться к исследованию внешнего мира.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание:

— Хогвартс находится там? За стенами?

— Возможно, никакого Хогвартса не существует. Эта всего лишь легенда, зародившаяся внутри Ордена Феникса. Однако некоторые считают её реальной, в том числе — наш уважаемый главнокомандующий. Пять лет назад, до вторжения гигантов за стену, он находил «избранных» из числа солдат, которым доверял свою особую миссию. Счастливые идиоты, гордые собой, отправлялись на поиски. Никто из них не вернулся.

«Как мой отец», — отрешённо подумал Гарри. 

— Но что такого ценного в этом Хогвартсе, сэр? Зачем генерал ищет его?

— По легенде, Хогвартс — древний замок, в котором когда-то жили наши предки. Лучшие из лучших: правители, полководцы, маги.

— Маги?

Снейп тяжело вздохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы. Гарри впервые заметил в смоляных прядях серебристые, почти не различимые нити седины и задумался, сколько капитану лет.

— Магия существует, Поттер. По крайней мере, существовала когда-то. Столетие назад, когда появились титаны, многие знания были утеряны. Дамблдор уверен, что Хогвартс или то, что от него осталось, хранит важную информацию, в том числе о том, как победить гигантов.

— И об их происхождении тоже?

Снейп не ответил, вновь вперив в Гарри подозрительный взгляд.

— Держи язык за зубами, Поттер. Сосредоточься на том, что действительно важно. Если генерал сочтёт нужным, он сам посвятит тебя в детали, когда придёт время.

Снейп встал и убрал бокалы со стола. За окном окончательно стемнело. Гарри следовало отдать честь и отправиться спать, пока его не выгнали взашей, но он не шевелился.

Это был их второй нормальный разговор со Снейпом. Гарри размышлял, состоится ли третий. Особенно после того, что он собирается сделать.

Дождавшись, пока капитан обернётся, он порывисто вскочил и шагнул вперёд. Снейп вопросительно вскинул брови, но не сдвинулся с места, когда Гарри подошёл ближе и обнял его, уткнувшись носом в покрытую шрамами шею.

— Простите... сэр, — с трудом выдохнул он в ворот тонкой льняной рубашки. Руки, вцепившиеся в ткань, позорно дрожали. Сердце капитана билось совсем близко, и Гарри почти слышал его стук, стремительный, словно на поле боя. Снейп в неловких объятиях застыл каменным изваянием, и Гарри дал себе фору в несколько секунд, впитывая его запах — сталь, пот, соль кожи, дорожная пыль. Он ждал удара в челюсть — как тогда, в далёком прошлом, а может, и покрепче, но Снейп просто оттолкнул его — мягко и настойчиво.

Гарри храбро встретил его взгляд, в котором было крайнее удивление и ещё что-то нечитаемое. Снейп открыл рот, снова закрыл и наконец произнёс:

— Отправляйся спать, Поттер. Это приказ.

— Есть, сэр! — Гарри прижал кулак к сердцу, но теперь в привычном жесте были другие клятвы. Он только надеялся, что ему не придётся произносить их вслух.

Капитан должен понять. И должен жить, во что бы то ни стало.

***

Утро было серым и морозным, а небо — кристально-синим.

Они стояли перед стеной Роза в идеальном строю, собранные до предела, и ждали сигнала. Лошади, словно чувствуя напряжение людей, нетерпеливо всхрапывали под ними, переступая с ноги на ногу.

Гарри огляделся вокруг. Там, чуть дальше за спиной, его друзья, Рон и Гермиона. Однокурсники из кадетского училища. Для кого-то из них это последнее утро на земле.

Он усилием воли прогнал мрачные мысли. Справа и слева от него, непривычно серьёзные, застыли члены его отряда. Гарри с лёгкостью распознал спину капитана Снейпа и мысленно повторил клятву, которую дал себе вчера.

«Я не дам ему умереть за меня».

Их провожали люди. Десятки, а может, сотни. Взгляды, направленные на них, отражали самые разные чувства.

— Смотри, это Орден Феникса! — донеслось из толпы. — Они настоящие герои!

Гарри улыбнулся восторженным мальчуганам, и те радостно запищали. В груди потеплело. Он хорошо помнил, как сам стоял на их месте. Казалось, это было в какой-то другой, прошлой жизни.

Наконец Макгонагалл вскинула правую руку, отдавая приказ:

— Открыть ворота!

Гарри поднял глаза к небу. Если есть там какие-то боги, как они могли допустить подобное? Как они могли создать этих чудовищ и поселить их рядом с людьми?

Или догадки Альбуса Дамблдора верны, и титаны — дело рук самого человека? Мысли причиняли физическую боль, и Гарри отбросил их, сосредоточившись на том, что ему предстояло.

Перед глазами всплыло лицо матери, которое уже никогда не постареет. Лица друзей, погибших в стычке с гигантами. Лицо капитана Снейпа, суровое и решительное.

Он сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы победить.

— Вперёд! Во славу человечества!

Гарри пришпорил лошадь и впервые шагнул во внешний мир.


End file.
